Half Breed
by OzoraWings
Summary: In a world full of bigots you don't want to be half-breed Tsunayoshi; thrown out of his realm for his mixed blood and into the realm of the humans, he battles to keep himself himself. That is, until he gets a visit from someone unexpected - a demon, named Reborn, who drops the bombshell that he is now the heir to the kingdom that abounded him, and is to be crowned king...
1. A Demon like You

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ any of the featured media, the rights to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter.01.

In this world, there are 'good' people, and there are 'bad' people; different human's classifying it differently based on their opinions - how they treat others, how they treat themselves; what they consider 'right' and what they consider 'wrong'. Is all subject to interpretation. That can change, as they grow and they age.

Though opinions - thoughts, are often based on the era and country you live in, the people you know, the people you don't know, and of course, the soul. All these things help make up who you are, and many won't notice it, many never do.

Sawada, Tsunayoshi is not one of them.

He is not human.

He is unwanted by his own kind, he is considered different and unclean; he is a half-breed. A mix that never should have happened, that blurs the lines of everything daimōn's were. He was a threat. And like any other threat that faced his realm, he was gotten rid of. His trust had been broken and he was left alone and afraid at such a young, delicate age.

He, was like what a gay was to a homophobic; frightening. Because what is not understood, is always looked upon with disgust, or shunned altogether. Tsunayoshi didn't understand their hatred, until the secret, that not even he had been privy to, got discovered. He had just been like everyone else; normal. He could walk around freely without hushed whisperings or sneers, he could start a random conversation without incident, and he could help someone without that action being frowned upon.

The boy didn't understand, and he never came to learn. For he was still the same as he was before, nothing had really changed. But that wasn't good enough; his blood was tainted, and he was dirty. It had only been a month after his nature had bled through, that he was taken to a nearby portal, by someone he loved, someone who had his complete faith, when his hand was slapped away and he was roughly pushed through the gate way.

To human world.

It had started alright at first, he would suppose later, he had been picked up by people called policemen, and had been asked where his parents were and what his name was; those questions had gone straight through the young boy, and before he new - before he could stop himself, he had started to cry uncontrollably, which lasted for a good hour before the pale officers could calm him down. But by that time he had gathered himself, and picked the pieces up; he understood, he knew he wasn't really human, and he knew that if they discovered what he truly was, that he'd be sent away again.

So he did something his mother had always been against, he lied.

He lied through his teeth, he lied and said he couldn't remember. Of course that had made way to all new problems, but he didn't mind as much; he just had to start over, he had to keep walking and he'd make it through. He didn't want to prove all those hurtful things true. He'd get on with his life, he'd be different from those daimōns.

It had been years since then, and he had grown; he was now thirteen years old, and he had come to find that his substitute home didn't accept him either; it was his own fault, he'd admit, for breaking the masquerade, and for once again revealing his nature; he couldn't bring himself to regret it though, not once since everyone had once again turned their back on him, did he regret it, he simply couldn't.

Though, as he looked up from the ball he had drawn himself into; trying to protect himself from the kicks and punches that were being sent to him, and looked up to his four attackers, he couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards them; he had decided since the shit hit the fan, that he'd never do something he didn't want to do - that he'd never throw a fist or show his fangs to a weaker opponent, and to date, he hadn't.

So he couldn't fathom why, why they still wanted to hurt him; he had never done anything to justifier any of this, not one bad thing could anyone put to his name. He didn't deserve this - so what if he wasn't like everyone else, so what if his DNA wasn't like everyone else's. He still had feelings; he still had a heart, and it was breaking.

Tsunayoshi quickly got tired of their ugly and loud voices, shouting with the bigots that obviously crawled in their throat, and died at some point; he was tired of the aches and the pains of his body; so he did the only logical thing he could think of - he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up was a bitch, his muscles were stiff and heavy, while every other inch of him were bleeding and sore as one of his eyes cracked open, wincing slightly as he jerked and hastily closed it again; from sunlight hitting his retina. Those vile words echoing in his ears, while he groaned and his chest squeezed "Awake from your nap?" a deep voice asked, which made Tsunayoshi instantly alert as he sprung up, regretting the action though, as seconds later his back had was bent and he recoiled onto himself, and he was gripping his stomach. Painfully aware of the rough ground underneath him as he could feel, with his sensitive body, every little stone and dump.<p>

Searching around where he thought the voice had come from, his blearily orbs latched onto dark figure, that was sitting a little way away, around seven feet, and sat casually on a rather large and bulky boulder, and as his senses grew stronger, the teen found himself freezing, the man was tall; at least three heads bigger then he was, and slim, but also board around the shoulders, and the way his muscles curved into sharp points; he could tell that the stranger had some experience with fighting.

Forcing his vision to sharpen, the brunet zoomed in on the stranger's face, the other's sharp features striking; his slanted and obsidian eyes were lax and barely visible under the fedora he was wearing, while he had pronounced cheeks bones and a narrow face, his raven hair just poking out from underneath the hat, as Tsunayoshi noted, that his sideburns were very unusual.

And after a few minutes of committing the man to memory, he finally felt ready to grouchily reply "It wasn't a nap." his tone was laced with ice, that would have had any ordinary person frozen to the spot; this was _no_ ordinary person. But the brunet didn't feel like sticking around any longer to find out; anyone crazy enough to risk entertaining his company, was someone that he shouldn't be around for his own safety.

"Cool it." the stranger said in a monotone voice "you should at least _try_, to be nice, to the guy who saved your unpleasant ass" Someone trying to play hero, was what Tsunayoshi would have thought in any other situation - with any other person, but not him; he didn't seem the type, and without in mind, the brunet forced his legs into submission and tried to put his weight on them.

He was just as unsteady as a newborn horse, fresh out of his mother's womb. Which was ridiculous; he shouldn't have been this damaged, though, injuries added onto injuries were never a good thing for ones body. Sure enough, his knees failed him, and he was once again sent to the hard ground, the repercussions was a jolt of pain that traveled up his spine. Which made a yelp escape his lips, before he could stifle it.

"Well, sorry for being unpleasant" the teen grumbled, through his teeth, as he looked back up to where the stranger had been sitting, to feel his stomach churn; where did he go?. In the few moments it had taken him to recover, the man had moved from the rock and was now standing over him 'How the hell...' he thought, as he looked up to him, though his unfinished, unasked question would soon be answered as a familiar smell wafted up his sensitive, dog like nose - a smell he knew all too well.

Tsunaysohi mentally kicked, and berated himself for not releasing sooner; this man was no human. Not with that scent. _No way._

"Now, this is what we get for being impatient" the man sighed, as he slowly and, if at all possible, gracefully crouched, and helped the teen in staying up right as his back muscles started to stiffen and complain, by the man wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him slightly on his chest.

The smell was closer now, and the brunet had to try very hard to not pinch his nose, as they continued to stare at each other, no words passing before he sighed "I can handle myself"

The man's eyebrows raised, before making a disgruntled noise in the make of his throat, and shock his head as if exasperated by something "_'I can handle myself_'. Well maybe I'd have more faith, if you had at least tried to run away. But you just laid there and took it" Tsunayoshi stared blankly; he_ doesn't_ run away, that was something he just wouldn't do, he may not fight back, but he had his reasons, what he didn't want was to be a coward "those brats were doing a very good impersonation of murderers"

"I'm guessing your going somewhere with this?" the brunet said dryly, though he knew what this was about, he had had this conversation at least five times from humans, and nearly everyday from the people who bothered to care. But he wasn't going to change because of it, call him stubborn.

The man scoffed humourlessly, rolling his eyes "Have a death wish, kid?"

"Why ask a question you know the answer to?. They couldn't have killed me, they're weak" Tsunayoshi replied, his chocolate orbs hardening "the only threat to me here, is you"

This seemed to startle the man for a second, though his guard was pulled back up as soon as he started to waver; like a flash, and in it's place was a smirk "So, you noticed?. I wondered if you had" the man said, his words oozing interest, though Tsunayoshi's attention was on the man's hands as his nails grew an inch, his 'makeup' being released, which made the teen tense "don't worry. I'm not here to devourer you" he whispered, making his fangs visible.

The boy was unfazed with the change of appearance, and now, since he could tell that the stranger's words were the truth, had lost his fear, though wariness and the cautious side of him stayed in place "This…is your nature…" it was a statement.

"You don't seem surprised" the man observed, his tone telling the brunet, that he was slightly disappointed by his lack of reaction, and maybe bored? "Your name?"

Now that, sounded like a demand "Don't you know, that your meant to introduce yourself first?" Tsunayoshi replied, his voice holding no emotion that the other could pick up on "you could at least try, to be nice, to the guy who entertained you"

The taller of the two laughed at that "Stubborn, aren't you kid?" he grumbled lightly, before sighing "-fine. I'm Reborn."

Tsunayoshi's eyebrow cocked, his head tilting slightly as he vaguely felt his neck grow sore "Reborn?…that's an unusual name for an daimōn, especially one like yourself" he commented, before relenting "alright. A name for name. You can call me Tsunayoshi Sawada"

The man's lips quirked, which instantly gave the brunet a bad feeling "Tsunayoshi Sawada?…that's an unusual name for a daimōn, especially one like yourself"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Info. -**

'Daimōn' - is Greek for "Demon", don't ask me why I'm not using the Japanese term, or even Italian would be better I guess...but I wanted another word for that, without it necessary meaning 'evil'. I'll go into it more detail in future chapters (soon).

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

And here was another story that needed to be rewritten, sorry it took me so long to get to it; I hope it's better now, because like the first time I wrote it, I had problems with the beginning. So anyway, I hope I did this a little more justice.

Oh, dear, mistakes, mistakes, crappy beginnings; why did anyone start reading this? - I really am lucky to have such great readers who put up with me, I hope I can make it up!.

So, I can't really put a big comment; I want to rewrite the other chapters and finish them today, so sorry if I sound rushed.

* * *

><p>I<strong> apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>to everyone for reading this chapter - I hope you enjoyed it.

**OW**


	2. Wish me Luck

Disclaimer: I do _not_ any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter.02.

Tsunayoshi groaned as he was lowered onto his bed, his thin mattress offering little comfort, to his aching and sore; every inch of him pained, from the angry beating he had had; he knew, he knew all to well that his injuries were piling up, and that, in anybody's books, that wasn't good; he had to be able to move today - he had stuff to do, without all this crap.

And that bought another of his worries up; how exactly was he going to explain all these new wounds to -

"This is where you live then?" the man asked, his eyes travelling around the room, before they settled on the brunet, his expression probing as he walked up to the opposite well and leaned against it, his question rather belated as they had just walked through his house a few minutes ago.

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow at the other, before giving up and readjusted himself so that he was staring at his ceiling; it usually wouldn't have taken much, just a small neck movement, but he found himself unable to do that without moving his head and shoulders "Isn't that something to ask at the front door?"

Reborn smirked, though no retort came as his expression faltered when a thought dawned on him; he was surprised it had taken this long to realise it; maybe he really was getting old, or maybe it was the charming company - definitely wasn't the latter "Where's your parents?. Shouldn't we have woken them by now?" he questioned, it was well into the early hours of the morning, judging my the sun, and no mother or father wouldn't have stayed up to wait for their belated child; so it was weird, to say the least.

The teen tensed, though after a moment or so, he coaxed his body to relax; he shouldn't be showing weakness to someone he doesn't know, it's foolish and dangerous, and a no-no for outlaws that want to live longer "I live on my own" he replied, through a filtered tone, that was masked carefully.

The man shock his head "This realm has rules; it doesn't allow brats to live on their own" he knew that; he had a lot of knowledge of the human world, unlike others of their race, though that doesn't mean he understood all of it "…look. I won't eat them with that's what this is about" Reborn reassured, while removing his fedora and placing it on the nearby desk.

The teen realigned his eyes, catching the short, blunt horns sticking out from either side of his head, and through his unruly, black hair. Though he continued what he was about to say without a second thought of them "If I thought you were a danger to the people around me, I wouldn't have trusted you to bring me home." _No._ He would have activated his own daimōn blood, and got out of there as fast as he could.

Reborn caught the tone that was laced with insult quite easily "Then why-"

"Because I really do live alone" all alone "I'm adopted. I was in a children's home, but I started to bring a lot of trouble… so they're letting me stay here" he could remember, Tsunayoshi could remember the day that his caretaker couldn't look at him; he knew that they were having problems with vandals, but to throw him out?.

It took him a few seconds to registers her request, and he had left without any trouble, not a single bad word left his lips, and he moved into this house a few days after; though for how good he had been, it had made everything so much worse for him, comments like '_See not even the orphanage wants him!_' or '_No wonder his parents didn't want him_', like it wasn't their fault.

Like the understood.

They never would, they never could understand the feelings of someone who thought they weren't good enough to love.

Reborn held his long finger to one of his horns as he rubbed it gently, thoughtful for a moment "Drop the masquerade, did you?" he asked, and though that was the only thing he could come up with, he couldn't see it happening; Tsunayoshi, as far as he could see, seemed pretty careful about his surroundings. It was very unlikely, that he would just randomly reveal his nature, which made Reborn very curious.

"Yes." the brunet answered simply, having no intention of explaining himself any rather then that; he wasn't going to lie about that, any retort he was going to get, he deserved, for being stupid enough to show himself to a bunch of bigots, he consider kind people, guess he was mistaken.

"That was careless" the man commented.

Tsunayoshi didn't honour that with an answer; _of course_ it was careless - it was careless and foolish, heck, he didn't think there were enough demeaning words to define it, though he was sure he knew someone who could. But he pushed that man out of his mind as his chocolate orbs stared to the windowsill, looking at the alarm-clock that lived there, and groaned as he read the lit up digits '_07:49_'.

Sighing, he begrudgingly got up, sliding his protesting legs over the side of the bed, as every atom of his being told him to,_ for God's shake, sit back down!_ - _Stop moving!_. Though those cries fell on deaf as he forced his exhausted body to obey him.

"Where do you think your going?" in that condition, didn't need to be said as he watched the teen sway helplessly on his wobbly legs. Crossing the almost bare threshold, to his wardrobe, where he opened the wooden doors.

"School" Tsunayoshi replied, that word coming out blunter then he thought it was going to, while he continued to skim over the few clothes he had managed to buy, before reaching the end, were he had hung his uniform, and pulled it out and hung the two hangers on one of the open doors as he started to undress; completely unfazed that he had company, and unbothered as he proceeded to strip.

Reborn hummed "Oh?. And why would you want to further your knowledge of the human world - your well above their level" he asked, though he, himself could think of three very good reasons why; he just wanted to know what the brunet's opinion was. It was important.

"If you haven't realised, I live in this realm; I need to go to school to get to a job for when I'm older. Those are the basic rules of humans, it's like it in nearly every country" Tsunayoshi replied absentmindedly, while stripping from his well-worn and bloody shirt, that had started to stick to his skin; peeling the material free and dropping it by his feet. He would have to shower at school; he knew that they had them to use after sports "the orphanage are only going to support me until I turn eighteen, and in this world, you need money if you want to survive. It's shallow and pointless, but that's how it works"

"You might see me as a daimōn, and I won't deny my blood, but this is what I need to do. Spells and curses won't get you far in this world, nothing like that will, it only separates you further from everyone else, and as you've seen, I've already got a black mark hanging over my head" there was a pause as he looked down to his torso, that was littered with cuts, new and old, scars from deeper wounds - blood and dirt smeared over all that. And Tsunayoshi knew that he _definitely_ needed a shower. "besides, you know as well as I do, that I was thrown out of the daimōn realm; it's not like I can go back, so what's the point of staying clueless of what's going around me?"

"And how would I know that?" Reborn asked, as the brunet started to button his white shirt up, that was obviously giving him trouble.

"Don't play dumb" Tsunayosihi sighed tiredly, fiddling with the antagonistic buttons, as his fingers simple refused to do what he told them "my _name_. I told you my name, every daimōn knows of the shameful tale of Tsunayoshi Sawada, and how I disgraced my family name, by the simple act of being born, how I was a curse - a bad omen" he scoffed, getting more and more irritated while memories reared their heads.

"Every daimōn knows. What kind of daimōn would you be if you didn't?"

"Cynical, aren't you" that was a statement, though Reborn wasn't sure if he could blame the kid or not; his life, however short it was, hadn't, by anyone's standards, been easy.

Unbuckling his belt, and stepping out of his jeans that were probably a size to big for him, untangled his trousers from the metal hanger, that didn't seem to want to let go "I'd like to think of myself as realistic." Tsunayoshi murmured, he changed his name as soon as he got to the human world; pretending to have amnesia wasn't easy, especially at the age he had been; he figured that if he couldn't remember his parents or where he came from, that it wouldn't make much sense if he remembered his name "Besides, I have the right to be annoyed. You throw me out, but you won't leave me alone!, it's like you enjoy taunting me!" he exclaimed, saying 'you' figuratively speaking.

"A few months after being left here, and the hole bloody kingdom finds out I've changed my name!, how the hell did they find out anyway?"

"Leak in your connections?" Reborn offered, while Tsunayoshi started to pull the cheap slacks up his thin legs, until they were around his stomach, where they were still too big; what the hell was this kid eating to be so thin?. Any less meat and he really would be all skin and bones.

"Hell no. I trust them with my life." he muttered, as he noticed the problem with his waistline, and sighed, before carefully bending down, mindful of falling as he was already unsteady, and untangled his belt from his abounded jeans, and started to feed it through his trousers.

"They've just killed you then" Reborn scoffed. After everything that happened, he was pleasantly surprised that the boy could still trust; when he had heard his story, he had been worried that Tsunayoshi might be spiteful, and hard to work with. It's nice to know that not everything's changed.

"Look! -" the brunet snapped, once he had finished with his zipper, and turned while pointing an accusing finger at the man, that was still leaning casually against his wall "I'm not about to start doubting the actions of my friends because of a stranger"

"What makes you so loyal?" Reborn asked, in a weird monotone, though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer as Tsunayoshi's face twisted into something of pure deference, so he lead onto another serious question, that needed answering "do you think yourself human?"

The brunet faltered for a moment, his arms dropping to his side as he couldn't help but be confused by why he would want to know that "No. I'm not human." he shock his head, running a hand through his chestnut locks, as he let go of a melancholy laugh, his eyes glinting with something akin to being rueful, and Reborn had to wonder why the world demanded that someone so young, had to act so old "and I'm doing a very bad job, of pretending to be one"

The teen snapped out of it a second later, as he took the tie that was in his other hand, and started to sting it around his neck and under his collar, knotting the material in the way he was taught but a week ago, before straightening any creases he could see in his uniform, and graphed hold of his yellow blazer.

Turning to leave as he stopped under the doorframe to his room "Now, I'm going to guess that your new around here, and under that assumption, I'm going to say that you can stay here, while I'm at school, that is, _if_ you don't already have a place to stay. That being the case, then please leave" he said curtly, before continuing out of the door.

Reborn's eyebrow raised as he heard a "Wish me luck" from down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AC -**

Alright-y, done another rewrite. Yay for me...

Gosh I didn't realise how old this story was until I start to look back, funny that. It's true what they say, you know 'You can only see how far you've come, when you stop to look'...

Now, I'm going to have to stop here today, but the rest of the chapters, that've taken down, will be back up in a week or so (don't count the next three days, because it's my grandma's birthday) and I'll update, so don't worry, it won't be like_ DTL_, everything will be up to date soon enough, promise.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'A demon like you'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. Outlawed Heir Important AN!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter 03.

Tsunayoshi dragged his sluggish body through his front door, tired from the days events as he shut and locked the barrier behind him; blotting the four chains across the door for added security and safety. It didn't happen often, but some of the braver, or dumper humans, would sometimes try and brake in, like it wasn't against their own laws to do so, and either destroy the furniture, steal his belongings, or to hurt him.

His feet shuffled across the wooden floor as he hung his school bag on the staircase banister, while taking off his shoes and continuing down the hallway; his thoughts filled with concern as his mind clouded with worry - he had had trouble with the baseball team this time, and in-between him showering the slime of his body, getting out and redressing, to getting on with the rest of the day, they had somehow found out that he had been in there without permission, and had come to _'let him know his place_', and promptly stolen his phone.

Tsunayoshi, himself, doesn't know how he had let his guard down so terribly, the only thing he knew was that there'd be hell to pay when he wasn't there to answer it; his friends and he, had made an agreement after all; of what time and day to call, and that he'd always answer - no matter what. So he knew that when they rang, and he doesn't pick up, it will send them into panic.

No, they _wouldn't_ be happy.

Making his way to the kitchen, he paused under the doorframe, his hazy eyes latching onto the stranger sitting at his breakfast table; legs crossed, coffee in hand, staring back. Blinking once, he registered who it was, and continued on into the room, barely processing what he was doing "I'm home" the brunet called tiredly, wile picking up a saucepan from where it lived and let it fall to the stove with a loud bang.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the other's clumsiness, and looked over the boy's slouched form and wondered if he really should have wished the teen the luck, he obviously needed; how Tsunayoshi lasted the day, in that condition, was a miracle to him "Rough day?" he asked.

"Rough…day?" the brunet repeated in his haze, no comprehension coming with those few words as he tried to understand it, his mind reliving the hellish day he had had and all the freak comments he had put up with, the small beating before lunch and all the other crap he went through, that he hadn't bothered to commit to memory.

"You could say that" he finally replied, after a good few minutes of silence as his brain was still in standby. Walking over to the kettle and absentmindedly switching it on; to boil the water that may or may not be in there; the rumbling nose filling the otherwise quiet room.

"Tsuanyoshi, what are you doing?" Reborn asked, watching as the brunet stood lifelessly, while the man tried to understand what the point of his actions were "Tsunayosi!"

The teen jumped at the shout, and nervously turned to face the other "Sorry" he apologised, waking up a bit from before, as some of the light returned to his eyes "I haven't heard my name all day" No, his name seems to have been replaced by _freak_. His next movements going unnoticed by him as he took the boiled kettle and poured the context into the pan, before putting the container down and went over to the kitchen table to sit down.

The brunet groaned as the knots in his back ached with cool pain, his other wounds, which had been acting up all day, also protested, before they settled onto the seat and into his new position; he really needed to start taking pain killers, but that was easier said then done as the doctor would probably question _why_ he would need so many, and even if he managed to get his hands on some, his blood would eat through the drug it a matter of minutes.

"Or maybe your just not used to it yet?" Reborn questioned, as he allowed his eyes to glance over to the stove, and really, what_ had_ been the point of all of that?.

The brunet stared at the man in front of him blankly, his seat was on the opposite side of the table, so they were facing each other "It's hardly new" the teen shot down; he had been living as 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' for years now, and while he had had some problems adjusting to his new _everything,_ he had gotten used to it.

Reborn bit down a sarcastic retort, and focused on the teens pale skin and slightly flushed cheek; the way he was using the table to keep himself upright, and how his hands were trembling, gently "Kid, you don't look good"

The brunet sighed through his nose "Digesting the day…" he replied without thinking, half of him was still la-la land as he tried to concentrate on what was in front of him, rather then what has passed.

The man hummed "Eaten anything else?"

And just like that, Tsunayoshi snapped back into reality, with an almost audible click, that very nearly gave him whiplash "If your implying what I think you are, I'm throwing you _out_" he hissed, he _didn't_ appreciate that kind of remark; not with the kind of daimōn blood he processed.

Reborn chuckled darkly, playing innocent when he was really thinking 'so I struck oil' "I was just asking if you had had anything to eat" that worked too, the kid was too thin, too young "besides, you seem to have turned back into your usually snappy-self" he added, with his mug pressed to his lips.

"Well at least I'm not a jackass" the brunet retorted; he didn't like being played with - not in the slightest.

"If your not, then I don't know to whom you could be talking" Reborn said, acting ignorant while sipping at coffee, and remembering the mental note that he had made earlier on; the boy needs something other then that bland tea, and dry coffee.

Tsunayoshi scoffed "Yeah, right, you bastard"

Reborn sighed, in fake exasperated "I do wonder where you got that mouth of yours - it's not something people would usually associate with children" he chided, using one of many fake voices that made him sound overly concerned, though not in a parenting way; it was more similar to one of a meddling neighbour.

Tsunayoshi had wondered what age the man was; with daimōns you never could tell "You must be old" he commented half-heartedly "everyone my age has language like this" he reasoned, it were true after all; someone of his classmates used words, that he would never dream of using to his worst enemy. He wasn't the worst offender, and it wasn't like he ever swore around children; only around people, who could take it, and when he was in a particularly bad mood.

"That may be true" Reborn conceded; he didn't really know any humans, so he wasn't sure how they acted, but the ones he _had_ seen in passing were very crass "but not_ everyone_ your age is as offensive, as you are"

The brunet's face became lax, before a melancholy smile was in it's place "When your me,…I guess it just became necessary" he said gently, softy; that voice so unlike the one that he had been using before that Reborn's ears perked. Shaking his head, he bought a weak hand up to his hair, where his fingers pulled slight on his bangs "I ended up building all these walls. Stupid, _damn_ walls…" he mumbled. Reborn wondered if it was conscious or not.

The man's face darkened slightly; this _never_ should have happened, Iemitsu should have_ never_ let it happen, this boy shouldn't have been treated like this, and yet he puts up with it anyway, he puts up with the beatings like a saint; stupidly. No, this never should have happened.

"School was that bad, huh?" that was the only thing Reborn could think of; that would make Tsunayoshi lower his guard this much; he didn't mean any harm, quite the opposite actually, but he didn't think that the kid would be this open to him, this soon, and it was unlikely that it had to do with anything he had done; the boy was probably just worn out from the day, and wanted to lean on someone, because it was obvious from the state of the house, that this is probably the only half-normal contact Tsunayoshi had had in awhile.

"You have no idea"

"No, I don't" Reborn shock his head, taking this chance to know more about the other; it was part of his job after all, and although it was a little unhanded, considering the boy's weakened processing power, he'd use it "but I could if you would open your mouth"

Tsunayoshi laughed a dry laugh, and then something happened that made Reborn freeze; a stray tear fell "Why are you here?" he asked, sobbing on the last word before he could even_ try_ and stop it, his hands moving from his hair, to shield his eyes and hide his glazed orbs.

"Going back on your word, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn questioned, after a moment of silence; this was just a boy after all, and he was hurting "you said I could stay here" he stated, which in retrospect, made his job easier, his comment earning another muffled laugh, and he decided then that maybe it was time to reveal _why_ he came to the human realm.

"Besides" the daimōn started nonchalantly "I'm under orders from the Ninth, to make you the Tenth generation demon king"

Tsunayoshi froze, visibly so, his breath stopping in his throat while those words bought him to a stand-still and paralyzed him; _Him?,_ king?. His arms collapsed from where he had been holding them, revealing bloodshot eyes - his skin paling whiter.

"Huh?" he blurted out in all his grace, the man smirking at the reaction and watched in amusement as the boy turn several shades of grey "I was wondering if you had heard of me or not" Reborn said "so let me reintroduce myself; I'm Reborn, a contract killer, under the services of the Ninth king"

Tsunayoshi grimaced, knowing his mistake "Your _that_ Reborn?" he almost cried, finding his voice while he fought the urge to rather violently face-palm; he had been so incredibly stupid!, not only had he invited a total stranger, which he met under odd circumstances, into his home and left him there unsupervised, but he had told him his name.

The man hummed, bringing the cup back up to his lips "So you _do_ know of me" though that gave way to new questions, questions that had grown stronger with suspicion since he had meet the teen; where was Tsunayoshi getting all this information?, he knew Iemitsu might have taught him a few things here and there, but even if you tact on the stuff he would just pick up on the street, it wouldn't amount to everything he knew now, and it wouldn't have given him such good senses for his own kind, and how to detect them.

Tsunayoshi shock his head in exasperation "Of course I've heard of you!, your completely infamous!" he reasoned, no daimōn wouldn't know of the extremely deadly hit-man, sometimes it was used as warnings from straying onto the wrong path, others it was used as a bedtime story, with parents telling their children to be good.

"Not as much as you are, though" Reborn comment thoughtfully; he was just a killer, a half-breed made from a powerful bloodline was rare, and frowned upon.

Tsunayoshi ran a hand through his chestnut hair, ruffling his spikes "I think I need you to explain" explain _how_ I got into this mess, explain whose bright idea this was, explain how the council could have _agreed_ to this - explain, because I don't understand.

"You, Tsunayoshi Sawada, are now the next heir to the throne" Reborn started curtly on sensing the teen's confusion.

The brunet blinked; he couldn't believe this, not after spending so many years in exile, not after being outlawed "Me?" he had to get this straight.

"Do you have a hearing problem?" Reborn taunted, getting a little irritated at having to keep repeating himself "yes, you"

"W-well" Tsunayoshi's breath hitched in his throat, a sense of nausea settling in "-w-what about his majesties sons?" he asked, vaguely remembering the thing called etiquette and manners; things he had started to learn long before.

"Three murdered, one missing" Reborn recited, in a stained monotone as he tried to push his feelings to one side; he had known those men, and despite their faults, they were good people, though at least this question was one he was used to; everyone in the king's circle had been asking the same thing, because no one wanted the alternative of not only a brat, a half-breed as the heir; though from what he could see, there was more to this boy then what met the eye.

"A-and lord Xanxue?" the brunet questioned desperately.

"Tsunayoshi" Reborn addressed sharply "You and I both know that you're the only one left, so hurry up and accept it" they didn't have much time after all, not much time at all and there was so much to do; they needed to get on with it and move onto the next task while they still could.

Tsunayoshi's eyes twitched, his chocolate orbs dying a burning ember before it return to the usual brown 'Accept it?' he slammed his hands on the table, the last of his patience long since gone "Don't fuck with me!. I'm outlawed; a lot of the council stated I never should have been born; that I was a curse!" he shouted "and now,_ years_ later, you want me to rule over the realm, I wasn't even good enough to breath on?" he demanded, his cheeks glowing a tinted red as his blood rushed to his skin.

"Who the _hell_ thought that _this _would be a good idea?"

Reborn blinked back his surprise, plastering on, instead, a smug mask "I believe it was _'Lord Xanxus'_" he laughed; he hadn't heard that title in a while; not many people had _ever_ called the old heir that, the only ones who did, were people who were scared of him, so never did Reborn think that he'd hear it _here_ of all places "He resigned from his position, before _suggesting_ you as his replacement"

Giving into his earlier temptation, the teen bought his head down, and rested it in his hands, understanding what that meant "How many were…hurt?"

Reborn had a thoughtful look for a movement, and if memory served him "Half a dozen of the king's guards"

Tsunayoshi's chest fell 'What the hell are you thinking Lord Xanxus?' leaving his position was dangerous enough without making enemies and forcing his title onto someone else; someone that no one would accept.

"Now that I think about it, the brat resigned a few months after you…left" Reborn phased carefully "- would you know anything about that?" he inquired; he had often thought it weird that Xanxus would just _give_ his title up, the man had a lot of pride, and the fact the stepped down, went beyond odd.

"Reborn, with all due respect, you can practically buy my life story. So everything that isn't known to thousands of people, I'd prefer to keep that way" the brunt said in a tired voice; he wasn't prepared to explain anything to someone he barely knew, especially when it could be used against him.

The man nodded his understanding, albeit hesitantly as he wanted to know; but he knew when not to push something, not when he was the barrier of bad news, and went on with the previous subject as they had gotten a bit sidetracked "We'll need to start looking for your six guardians, and leave for the daimōn realm straight after; we're running out of time"

"I'm outlawed, and there for not allowed to re-enter that territory" Tsunayoshi denied stubbornly.

"Taken care of." Reborn reassured, though that had taken longer then it should have.

"Everyone will want to kill me."

"Then just don't die"

"I don't have the qualifications"

"What do you think I'm here for?" Reborn scoffed, this persistence was getting tiring, but he supposed, that it could be useful for later on, when things got heated and more difficult - when things got deadly.

"I'm not a pure blood"

Changing his tone, to something akin to gentle; because Reborn knew this was a touchy subject, and he wasn't about to play on the boy's insecurities more then they already had been "No. You're a half breed" he said, he, himself, had never been fond of weak blood, but his opinion would only be lowered if the person's soul was also in the same state as their genetics; Tsunayoshi was _not_ one of those people.

The teen rubbed his temples, his body's exhaustion washing over him; he didn't need this on top of the problems he already had "Reborn, my own_ family_ didn't want me, I-I can't do this" he breathed, tired. He felt tired "I can't run a kingdom, I can't hold that much power and I can't protect what you seem to want me to - I'm not capable"

"And what idiot told you _that_?" Reborn sighed; he was going to have to do something about this self-esteem, otherwise they weren't going to get any where.

"What makes _you_ think I_ can_?" Tsunaoyshi snapped, annoyed "I -" his voice trailed as the doorbell interrupted him, looking out to the hallway as silence befall them. Reborn stared with questioning eyes at his charge as the teen stilled.

"Expecting someone?"

"Who the hell would want to visit me?" the brunet spat. No one ever did, the only reason people came here was to bother him, though he did reluctantly rise from his seat, his legs trembling slightly as he once again put his weight on them. Sluggishly walking out of the kitchen and went to the front door, opening the barrier with clumsily movement as he undid the four safety chains after forgetting to look out the peephole; too tired and distressed to even consider caution.

Though as he opened the barrier, and the person on the other side was revealed, he found himself confused again; not in his wildest dreams had he expected this "Y-Yamamoto-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong> '-San' - Means "Mr/Mrs/Miss/Ms" - it is a Japanese suffix, that is often used when addressing someone you have either never met, don't know very well, or someone above yourself in position/age, to be polite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

I think I'm going to keep suffixes in...something I haven't really done in my other stories, so I'm not entirely sure why I'm keeping them in _HB_, just humour me for a bit.

Alright, since this is the first '_new_' chapter, I have some explaining to do, as I don't want any of my old readers clincking on a update and seeing that nearly all my chapters of _HB_ have been taken down and getting rightfully confused because of it. Now let me say that I'm rewriting this story; checking for mistakes, adding more context ect. and that I've taken the other chapters down just in case, everything should be back to normal in a few days, and updates should be alright after this. It's not going to be like_ DTL_, where it's still being redone. And you should be better of for it.

I know it might be annoying, but I'm working on a chapter while I update my other stories, so it_ really_ shouldn't take to long. The only thing that I ask is that you reread it, I know that's a little rude, but I've been giving out more hints of the past, and such, and don't want anyone to be lost when I finally move on.

Sorry about this, I'll try my best to get this done as quickly as possible, and hey, I'm already on chapter 3!.

Oh!, even once I'm finished, and move on to a new, new chapter, there sitll won't be as many as there was before; I've merged the old chapter one, and chapter two together; but I haven't really deleted anything!.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Wish me Luck'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. The unexpected Visiter

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter.04.

Chocolate eyes scanned over the tall boy, that was standing on his doorstep, the tall, slender figure was _so_ familiar to him, and he recognised, almost immediately that it oozed awkwardness and unease, the usually calm boy, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Yamamoto-san?" he questioned again, still stunned that the school idol had had to the guts to come over to his house and visit him, though that thought sent his mind spinning; what if someone saw the baseball star here? - it would most definitely ruin his reputation. So acting on reflex, he reached out and graphed hold of the unsuspecting teen; dragging him in and quickly shutting the door after them.

"S-Sawada?" Takeshi stuttered, now completely on-guard and slightly defensive as his posture changed, which Tsunayoshi saw; those rumours that he had ignored at school, came back with a revenges - the raven-head, thinking the worst thinking the worst, until, that is, he registered the brunet's face, that included puff eyes and tear stained cheeks, and instantly relaxed.

"What were you thinking?" Tsunayoshi yelled, startling the taller boy, as the man at the end of the hallway watched the interaction intently, committing everything to memory and saving it for a much needed later "What if someone had seen you?. Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in?" he demanded. He knew what would happen, because it happened with everyone else that had even him the benefit of the doubt; they'd be shunned, and they'd be treated with the same distrust and hatred that he was.

Holding his hands up high, defensively, the baseball stay forced a laugh from his throat, while he looked rather sheepish "Now, now, no one saw me…" his voice trailed when he caught sight of the dark figure larking near the staircase "F-family?" he asked, pointing a suggestive finger in the assassins direction; and was filled with regret - that he didn't know, that he didn't know what the people who were in Tsunayoshi's life.

Catching of his line of sight and following it, the brunet sighed, running a hand through his hair as his earlier angry depleted; he just really couldn't stay mad for long, never had been able to, no matter how hard he tried "No." he breathed "just a trespasser" he added, to get the man back for everything he now had to think about. Though almost took it back when Reborn's obsidian eyes, told him through their amusement, that he'd get him for that later.

"Yamamoto-san, not to sound rube, but why are you here?" he asked; he and Takeshi hadn't had much contact over the years, and if he had his way it would stay that way; he didn't want to get the idol into trouble, not after everything he's been through.

The baseball star raised a questioning brow, his hazel orbs following the man's outline, and after demeaning him safe, turned back to the brunet, where he pulled out a cell-phone from his pocket, and then looked down to Tsunayoshi's face, who looked startled by the sudden appearance of the device "Right." he said, remembering exactly what he came here for "I wanted to apologise for my team's behaviour" he bowed. And he was sorry, more then he could possibly say; he didn't know that his team had gone after to Tsunayoshi, and had only found out after they had started bragging about it in practice.

"My-my - how did you -" the brunet was completely stunned, as it was gently thrust into his hand; he never thought he was going to see this cell-phone again, and all the worries he had had about getting it back were starting to disappear.

"I lied my way into getting it back" Takeshi shrugged, interrupting the stuttering and enjoying Tsunayoshi's new expression as his sight was locked onto the orange mobile. It honestly didn't take much for the taller teen to get it back; he didn't lie often, and everyone else thought that he was too idiotic to be able to, so when he told his team-mates that he wanted to take the phone to where it _really_ belonged, no one had much to say.

The brunet's legs buckled and he was sent to the floor beneath him, holding the device against his beating heart "Thank goodness" he muttered; he had been seriously worried about the repercussions, that would come if he didn't have it, if he didn't pick up when they called.

"A-are you alright?" the baseball stay asked, knelling down in front of Tsunayoshi, his calloused hand supporting his classmate's shoulder; he never thought that the he would have seen someone so relieved over a missing phone being found; it might have been hard for Tsunayoshi to buy a new one, considering his situation, but he was acting like he had just found out that someone terribly ill had just been cured.

Sawada looked up gratefully, though before his thanks could exit his mouth, his heartbeat jumped into his throat; stopping his voice from escaping as his chocolate eyes started to burn with a familiar feeling; a fiery amber dying his iris'. And when he couldn't turn away from Yamamoto's gaze, did he start to panic; he was going to see him change.

Fear weighed on his chest, as he felt his fangs against his lip; his mind in a frenzy of what he should do, as he couldn't understand what was going on; he hadn't activated his blood, so his nature shouldn't be showing through now. He had deliberately avoided Yamamoto in order to prevent this, hadn't that changed anything? - were they're feelings still the same?.

Yamamoto stared wide-eyed, and he honestly didn't know how to react ; he had heard some of the cruel things being said about Sawada and his _freaky eyes _and abilities, and had tried to ignore it for the most part; he respected this boy, more then he could put into words and more then people would believe, but he was starting to think half of what they had meant.

Though as a pain shot up his arm, and he winced, his thought process was curt and he had to tear his vision off of Tsunayoshi, ignoring the after image that followed, and shuddered; it felt like his skin was on fire - it was aching and burning, it was worse then any fever he had ever had after standing out in the rain too long, it was _far_ worse. And just when he was about to release his grip on the brunet, to examine his arm, to see what was wrong; he was stopped when a commanding voice froze him in place.

"Don't move!" Reborn yelled, running to their side while Takeshi shot him a questioning look, as he continued "once the process started, it _has _to finish" it would be dangerous if their touch ended; dangerous for both of them, and besides, what was about to happen, _needed_ to happen.

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, falling against the hall behind him, when he could no longer hold himself up; sweat prickling the surface of his skin as his body started to grow numb and sluggish "Reborn, get him off of me!" he screamed, his back aching from the wall as he tried, desperately to shrug the idol away.

Takeshi flinched at the tone that met his buzzing ears, but tried to push his pain away as he turned to the man, calmly "Tell me what's happening he asked, exhaustion biting at his body; his muscles protesting the unknown force as he tried, tried to hold still. He took Tsunayoshi's protest into account, but something was telling him to listen to this man.

Reborn was impressed at the teen's composure "You blood's reacting to one another -"

Tsunayoshi was horrified as he heard those words coming out of that mouth; not again, this couldn't be happening again "Shut up!" he shouted, his energy running dry, and his heartbeat slowing; this wasn't good "he's human!. You know our laws!. I don't care who you think he is, your wrong!"

Reborn smirked "I don't_ think_ anything, I know. And as it happens, so do you" he added thoughtfully as he hummed; his charge really was interesting, but he feared that the boy knew far too much, too soon, though he also pondered if this had happened before "but I wonder, how would you know about this?. You've been in this world for _such_ a long time, you should never have been taught such things"

Tsunayoshi's face twisted as memories, he had long since buried, resurfaced. Those painful,_ painful_ memories, he wished he could forget "Shut up, Reborn!" Please, don't say anymore.

The man looked at the brunet emotionlessly; that had hit a nerve "How much do you remember?, how much, I wonder" he said in a monotone, and although he knew Tsunayoshi would hate him for it late, he was purposefully hurting the kid, hoping that it would make him unconscious fasted, so that the contract could be made without the drama; whether Tsunayoshi liked it or not- Reborn was doing this for his own good.

"It's none of you damn business, it's nobody's business!" Sawada shouted, while Yamamoto quietly listened to the conversation "you can't make him or me, do this, it'll ruin his life!" his words weakening after each and every single word that was spat, as his consciousness faded.

"But you have no choice in the matter, you should have realised by now - who you are." Reborn's voice echoed in his ears, as he succumb to the darkness and his eyes closed, his entire body went limp and his struggles stopped as all was left was the sound of breaths.

"Yamamoto, was it?" Reborn asked, turning to the taller teen, and instantly earned his attention "I think we need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

This was a little shorter then it should have been; I was just having problems stretching it any longer, the next chapter should be better though.

And I hope that makes it up.

Though I'm sorry I don't have move time for much of a comment; I'm really pushing myself to get this out. I'll say just one word, and you need to burn it in to your memory, for the rest of your life!...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Popcorn!

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Outlawed Heir'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Our reaction, our contract

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter.05.

Yamamoto dizzily carried Tsunayoshi up the stairs, from the hallway where they had been occupying only moments ago, following the stranger's instruction to get the brunet to his room; but found himself struggling with this as he finally reached the top. Panting heavily and trying to ignore the throbs of his muscles, while sweat started to prickle at his skin as it burned, and faintly thought that it was odd; that he had so little strength in him, when the teen was so light and _he _had been training so much recently.

Though he pulled his attention back to the cold, calculating eyes that were on his back "It's the first door." Reborn directed, getting an immediate response as the baseball star stopped in his tracks, and doubled back while his legs shuffled against the wooden floor; no longer able to lift them as his fatigue took over. The man opened the door for him, as he wobbled in and hastened his pace as he neared the bed, and although exhausted, gently lowered the brunet onto the mattress, before slumping onto the ground underneath him.

His upper body laid on top of the bed as he sighed in relief, his eyes lazily straying to Tsunayoshi's face, before they fell away, ashamed; when was the last time he had been this close to Tsunayoshi?, or when he had last talked to him?.

"You've got questions" the man stated, closing the bedroom door after he finished studying the boy, and continued on into the room, crossing the threshold and leaning against the wall; where he had been standing earlier that day. Listening to the uneven breaths and hitching of Yamamoto's throat, before his obsidian eyes trailed to the window as the clouds outside darkened, and spread across the sky; like a protective blanket 'It's happening then'

"You - w-who are you?" the idol asked, breaking Reborn out his thoughts as he realigned his sight. Yamamoto, too tired to turn around as his head rested limply on the cotton duvet; the cool material helping his hot skin.

"Reborn." the man answered curtly "and if you were wondering, I'm not human" _because I don't know how much you know_, went unsaid as he didn't like showing weakness; his pride wouldn't allow it, though even if the boy didn't know what he was talking about, he would soon enough.

The teen tensed, however he wasn't sure he understood "Um…I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi" he introduced albeit hesitantly as he wasn't sure he trusted this man; there was something dark and heavy about him, though he relented as Tsunayoshi seemed to trust him "…is Sawada going to be alright?" he asked, worried and confused about what was happening.

Reborn shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest "He'll probably have a headache and muscle spasms when he wakes up, but he should be fine in a few days, though it will take more out of _him_ then it will out of you in the long run. Let's just say awakenings a bitch" he laughed; he had watched as the Ninth and his guardians contracted each other, and while he could look back at it with fondness, it _hadn't_ been funny at the time; it was worrying to see such strong men writhing in pain.

Silence rained between the two; the baseball star trying to comprehend what the man had said, while Reborn watched; reading all the slightest movements the teen made, because while he had no say in who was chosen as guardians, he could still be picky, and that bought him to a whole new question; something he had noticed when the idol had first walked through the door.

"…when did you two meet?; I've never seen such a reaction." he commented, before his eyes sharpened "usually you can only make this kind of contract when you have a bond; when something is promised after a service has taken place" he explained after he posed his question, and noticed the involuntary twitch from Yamamoto, so he continued -

"when you first walked through the door, you were wary of Tsunayoshi, weren't you?. I smelled it, but then there was also a sense of trust between the two of you"

The trust of Tsunayoshi to let the boy in, without so much as a second doubt. How Yamamoto, although a stranger and human at that, had let himself been pulled in although scared, and how he worried; it was all contradictions and that irritated Reborn.

Yamamoto's heart felt heavy; a pang of guilt attaching itself to him, after all, Tsunayoshi had done so much for him, and he didn't even say '_Hello'_ when he saw the small brunet down the corridor. He didn't say _'Thank you'_ for when he caught sight of chestnut spikes on the bleachers overlooking the baseball field; he had done nothing.

His hazel orbs were blearily as they searched they searched the woven thread that made up the duvet, wary of who he was about to open his heart to as he opened his mouth; he didn't know why, but something told him to let it all out - that it was alright.

"…when I seven, our school had a transfer student,…he was a little guy, and had these big, brown eyes" he felt fondness flare as he remembered the small boy, he had first met "he was quiet, though he was pretty cool, once you got him into a conversation. But a few months after, things weren't going so well for me, and…I-I tried to jump off of the school roof…"

Reborn raised an eyebrow; he hadn't been expecting something like that, not from someone like Yamamoto, though he filled in the blanks for himself, but decided to ask anyway "Then why aren't you pavement flat?"

Takeshi chuckled dryly "The transfer stopped me" he chirped, though Reborn could hear the stained underbelly that had been be concealed "…he talked me out of it,…but then some really weird stuff happened; a little like what happened down stairs, and he both started falling,…I-I don't really remember a lot of what happened after we tripped, but when I woke up, everything was hectic; our class was cussing the transfer out, and was really close to beating on him, when I stepped in"

"Looking back on it, I thought it was pretty weird, but then, the next day I went to school, I went to sit next to him in class and he completely ignored me,…and has refused to talk to me since" he laughed to try and lift the rather stale mood "…I guess that probably has something to do with me"

_Ah_. Everything was starting to make sense now, and Reborn wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. He huffed exasperatedly; he had had an inkling that his new charge was going to be a handful, but this? "Tsunayoshi really is an idiot" he murmured, low enough that Yamamoto had to stain to hear even the outline of the words.

"I…I caused him a lot of trouble, didn't I?" a rather sullen baseball player muttered, his reply from the man being that of a scoff, which by now, didn't surprise him much.

"It was Tsunayoshi's decision to save you to save you that day; he's responsible for the consequences. Though I hope you realise what position he put himself in for you; breaking the masquerade is a serious offence, and can be punishable for by death"

It was rather grim law, but it kept people in line from deliberately revealing their nature; it saved a lot of time and energy and not a lot of people were stupid enough to anger the council or the king; because that went beyond idiotic - it was suicide.

Takeshi paled; the blood drained straight from his face, as he forced himself to straighten his back and pushed himself around to face the right way, where he sat himself up against the bed's frame. Obsidian and hazel eyes clashed as they made contact, the boy's lips slightly ajar "Don't look at me like that" Reborn sighed, raking a hand through his unruly hair "listen kid, you don't need to worry; Tsunayoshi is outlawed, so his life isn't in any danger - the council can't govern his sins, because in their own eyes, they are forced to ignore them; he is no longer one of us, so no action can be taken anymore"

The baseball stay released the breath, he hadn't realised he was holding, though didn't register anything past _'his life isn't in any danger' _at first; all those foreign words going straight over his head, until something clicked "…outlawed?…do you mean how Sawada's a orphan?"

"No." Reborn replied, relaxing now that they were finally getting somewhere, and that he had successfully broken through that thickhead; it didn't seem like the teen knew anything he shouldn't, though that was about to change.

Hazel orbs widened; something about this didn't sit right with him "I don't -"

"Ever heard of other realms, kid?" Reborn asked, pausing to survey Yamamoto's reaction, while the teen managed a unsure nod "-when the bible talks about heaven, earth, and hell, their not too far off from the truth; if only the basics" he informed, shifting off of his dead foot; he had prepared to give this little chat to his charge - thinking that it was possible that he wouldn't have retained any of his previous knowledge, _oh_ how wrong he was.

"How do I…- there's like this invisible wall around your world; what's on the other side is sealed off, so if you've never been there, you would never know it existed. That area is what our people call a 'realm'" the man took a sharp breath before he continued "There are three altogether; the human world, which is obliviously where we are now, and is situated in the middle. The daimōn world, where both Tsunayoshi and I are from, is under the human's realm. And then on top all of that, would be the celestial realm, where both daimōn and humans are forbidden to enter"

Takeshi seemed frozen for a moment; having difficulty digesting the new information as he tried to make sense of it all - this really was too much to handle all at once, though he knew this man was telling the truth, he could feel it "So…is it like another dimension?"

"It's similar, I suppose. Only dimensions are different versions of the world your already in; like branches of a tree; say if you never decided to come and return Tsunayoshi's cell-phone, there's a dimension where that happened; where a branch has grown from the root you never took." Reborn said carefully; mindful of confusing the boy more then he already is.

"I - then how did you get here?" Yamamoto asked, vaguely understanding what had been said, while he uncrossed his legs as they started to cramp in the uncomfortable position, though at this point, his body was in worse pain.

Reborn smirked at the half-intelligent question; his expression sending a shrive down the teen's spine "We either use portals, or we reply on magic; though if you don't have permission to use the gateways, you can get fined by the council, and if you illegally enter and do harm to unsuspecting humans, you can get a considerable punishment, though if a human were to stumble into our territory, they would have their memories wiped"

This sent the idol through another loop as he started to feel like he was stuck in one of those gameboy games, he would sometimes see classmates playing at school "Then, Sawada - is he-is he a demon?"

The man bit back a sarcastic remark about how slow he was being, and tried to play nice "Technically; no. He's what people would call a half-breed or a demi. There are also much ruder term's for what he is, but they'll do for now" he explained, as his tone became something akin to gentle while he gave a glance to his charge; and holding down a frown while doing so; for how much must he have to put up with?, how much must he deal with just to get by?.

"…okay" Yamamoto was starting to have a had time with this; was Tsunayoshi's blood why he had those eyes?; if you thought of it that way, it did start to make sense, if only a little. Turning back around to the brunet, and ignoring his body's protests while doing so, he caught sight of the window; rain pouring onto the glass and pane; the drip drops from the rooftop, the splashes echoing in his ears, as it resounded inside of him "R-rain?"

"Have you noticed now?" Reborn asked, while he couldn't keep the smirk that he had been fighting off of his face, when the idol forced himself to turn back his way; obviously dizzy, while his eyes were hazy, but burning with an unmistakable bright, blue flame; much like Tsunayoshi's had.

"You-you said something about reaction and blood?" he panted, his limps going numb as they refused to listen to him, while something inside of him started to boil. Yamamoto could easily say that he has never felt so completely exhausted.

"Yes. Before I was interrupted" the man said, preparing himself for another long explanation "Tsunayoshi Sawada is the next heir to the throne of Vongola, he is to be the Tenth king of my realm." he stated, watching with amusement as Yamamoto's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"The reaction of blood I was talking to you about before, was you choosing one another for the jobs you have ahead of you. Whether you knew it or now, you _have_ offered yourself to be one of his guardians, and he, accepted." he explained "the pain your going through is your body awakening to your dormant blood. Takeshi Yamamoto, you are related to a daimōn in one form or another,…though it's very weak, it's still there. I think Tsunayoshi sensed that when he stopped you from jumping off of the roof, and then went about pushing you away because he wanted you to be happy"

Yamamoto was taken aback; that was why Tsunayoshi had stopped talking to him?, it was for him?, then what had he been doing all this time?, why hadn't he tried harder to talk to the brunet?. But what he just couldn't wrap his mind around was what came afterwards "I-I'm a demon?" he murmured.

"Well, less then half, I would say, considering how long the contract is taking to form" Reborn replied thoughtfully, and he knew that difference in power was going to be dangerous later on.

"Contract?" Takeshi cringed; something else he didn't understand, though he was beginning to think that that was going to be the norm.

The man nodded sagely "Yes. The contract; your pledge to one another,…" he paused "you didn't happen to promise anything to Tsunayoshi when he saved you from yourself, did you?. Well, no matter, if you don't believe me; look down at your arm"

The idol hesitated; it wasn't about believing or not; how could he not trust what Reborn was saying when everything made sense when you looked at it through his eyes?. It was that he knew that the last bit of normalcy he had was about to be lost and he knew it.

Though, he lifted the sleeve of his shirt up, choosing the arm that hurt the most. And fumbling the material as he forcibly pushed it up, past his elbow; his eyes widening as he saw the darkening area of skin; the patches taking form a shape - lines and spots joining and clearing as it continued well past where he had rolled his sleeve "Wha-"

"Your contract." Reborn clarified "with each guardian it is different, and even located in different places according to what kind of promise you made. You can say that their similar to tattoo's, if you like, but I want to make something very clear; you can't get rid of it, only when you break your vow will it vanish. But don't worry, the proper shape has yet to form yet; it's still manifesting - I know it looks like mess right now, but it'll be pretty soon enough -"

"M-my -" the teen stuttered, looking weirdly panicked, his blue orbs firmly on his arm while his face paled "what the hell am I going to tell my dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>AC -**

I know this is a little behind, but this was a lot to write; a lot of information to process, and I got restlessly bored with it so I had to stop a few days ago, but it should be easier to write the next chapter as it won't be full of explainations, well...it kinda' is, but not in this way.

So, anyway, I hope this makes sense to you, and that I wasn't just specking through my arse.

I hope I did this justice, and to those who are waiting, only around four chapters left until I'm up to date!.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Outlawed Heir'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	6. Idiots like us

Disclaimer: I do _not_ any of the featured, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half-breed.<p>

Chapter.06.

"_Don't move!" _he cried, as he ran through the crowd to the fence which protected people from the edge of the building; from falling - from death. A small boy with raven-hair turned his face, his dull eyes' recognising the brunet in front of him almost immediately; his expression blank as he vaguely heard the franticly spoken words.

"_Oh, you're here" _Yamamoto muttered, glancing over to his other classmates and how they were cowering near the door of the roof; too fearful to get any closer then they already had '_They wouldn't even miss me_' he thought bitterly, before realigning his sight to the transfer, who had interested him greatly when he first came to school; after all, he had seen something of himself in the brunet - the same loneliness, the same rejection.

"_Of course!. Your standing on a ledge!_" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The small boy had a furious frown on his face; that didn't suit him at all, his fists were balled tightly on either side and some of their classmates had to wonder if this was really the shy kid, that they had been around all this time "_get back over here!"_

The taller boy shock his head; much to everyone's dismay, the children paling by the second as they looked between the two friends; they had noticed, nearly everyone had noticed that Takeshi took a liking to the transfer, and Tsunayoshi made him happy, so why wasn't this working? "_I don't want to."_

"_Well_ I _don't want you to fall!" _the brunet shouted, his chocolate eyes glazed as his heart throbbed painfully in his chest "_you don't get it, Yama, once you die, that's it. You'll be gone and we're never meet again_"

A knot knitted into Yamamoto's forehead "_You don't believe in God?_"

The brunet shock his head "_No. There are deities out there. Just not the ones your taught about_" Tsunayoshi sighed; he knew far too much for anyone his age, maybe for anyone period "…_do you really want to cut the time you have with everyone short?"_

Yamamoto paused for a moment, his throat dry . There was always something different about Tsunayoshi; he wasn't like everyone else _"I-I want to see my mum" _he whispered, no one else able to catch it but the brunet. He truly missed his mother, nothing had been the same since she died; he missed her smile, her laugh and her hugs and in his heart, it felt like a part of him was missing.

Understanding glinted in Tsunayoshi's eyes, after all, he wanted to see his mum too "_Wherever you think she is, she's not there!" _the classmates who were listening in, were now fully lost in the conversation and no longer knew what was going on.

Takeshi's face contorted into confusion and hurt "_W-wha-_"

"_Your mum won't be in heaven, there's no such please; humans get reborn_" the brunet said gently; because he knew that this was often difficult for some people to understand, he knew all too well "_she's already someone else by now_"

Tears stung both of their eyes as it was a sore subject for the both of them "_Don't move_" Tsunayoshi repeated, before taking hold of the rusty metal and pulled himself up with the help of his fingers and feet; climbing up with some ease and amazing everyone with his courage as he got to he top and allowed himself to fall to the other side of the edge.

"_Y-you -" _Yamamoto stuttered, while he stared wide-eyed at the brunet who was now standing beside him.

"_I don't want you to die just yet_" Tsunayoshi murmured, forcing his features into a pained smile as the quirks of his lips trembled to stay that way "_you may not notice now, but everyone that passes has someone that misses them - you included; a lot of people would be sad, some more then others…"_

No. Yamamoto would have a lot of people mourning for him, _he_ was the that no one would miss; he was the one people would actually be happy that was gone "_It's true to say some people would forget you easily, but their not worth thinking about. Your dad is though; what would he do if he lost you now?"_

Tears fell down Takeshi's face, the salty liquid stinging his eyes as he tried to blink them back "_D-dad?" _he repeated. How would Tsuyoshi take it if he lost both his son and his wife so close together?; it would completely destroy him.

"_Yeah, you knucklehead!. The man who cares about you the most!, the man who bought you into this world!" _Tsunayoshi exclaimed, his heart tightening with his own words as memories of his own father came springing back up, painfully so "_the man who'll miss you!"_

Yamamoto averted his eyes as he could no longer look at the brunet; Tsunayoshi could always see things so much clearer then he could, it was one of the things he found so amazing about him, but it was also frustrating; he wanted to see what Sawada could, because otherwise it would be lonely. The wind cooled his burning skin as he swallowed audibly "_What about you?"_

"_Huh?" _the smaller boy blinked; unable to process those muttered words.

"_If I died, would you miss me?" _Yamamoto asked, earning him a half-baked glare in return, dare he say playful; it was so unlike all the other expression's he had seen from Sawada before.

"_Look where we're standing!, this isn't a hobby of mine!" _Tsunayoshi sighed "I _don't go saving people from rooftops. You just the exception, so you better feel honoured_"

And before they new what had hit them; both of them had burst out laughing; tears running down their faces for totally different reasons, while their classmates tried to find what was so about their situation; they were standing on a ledge, one of them preparing to jump, while the other was putting himself in danger; maybe they had lost it?.

"_Hey…Sawada_" Yamamoto murmured, the soft off catching said boy off-guard as their eyes clashed; laughter dying in his throat "_I promise my right-arm, that I'll ways have your back_" he promised; he didn't really know where that had come from, but it felt _right_. His hazel orbs were solemn as his lips settled into their usual grin, and his hand patting Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

The brunet's eyes widened, but before he could reply his head was sent to the fairies, while his body started to throb; muscles aching as he struggled to stay up right. Takeshi retracted his arm and seemed to be in similar pain; staggering back '_No…this-this is -" _his mind spun, but before he could order his thoughts, Yamamoto had started to fall off the ledge.

People screamed, he blanched; concentrating his flame as his amber eyes were revealed from behind their chocolate skin, before he quickly jumped off of the roof -

* * *

><p>Takeshi awoke to screaming; the bloodcurdling sound snapping him out of his dreamless slumber as he dragged himself up from the floor; the blanket fell off of his body in the process of turning to the noise and ignored his body's protests as he pushed himself upwards and looked to the bed that was next to him; a struggling brunet flailing about on top.<p>

"O-oi, Sawada!" he tried to shout, squeezing Tsunayoshi's shoulders to try and settle the teen, who started to fight against him. The idol tried to ignore the immense pain that circulated through his right arm as he bit down a wince "Sawada!"

Yamamoto was too preoccupied to noticed the man slam open the door, until he was pushed out of the way and saw Reborn straddle the brunet; holding the teen down much like he had been "Tsunayoshi. Wake up!" he shouted, though Sawada continued to struggle with his eyes screwed shut, while the assassin tried to settle those flying limps, before the boy hurt himself.

"I_ said,_ wake the hell up!" Reborn yelled, while he freed one of his hand and bought it across his charge's cheek. Tsunayoshi's face was sent to the side; the sharp tingling sent amber eyes wide and dazed as they made their way to the man on top of him; his heart in his ears and throat.

"R-Reborn" the brunet whimpered, sweat rolling down his skin as a tight knot kitted itself into his forehead. The man nodded to his name and was about to remove himself from the bed when the teen shot up and threw his arms around his neck. Reborn froze, unsure of rather to push the kid away or not, though his decision was made for him when he felt Tsunayoshi's erratic heartbeat against his chest.

Sighing, Reborn completed the embrace; he had to remember, however brave Tsunayoshi acted, that he was still child and had been without support for far too long, and any way the brunet asked for help, was a big step for him. Before he pulled away after a few minutes when he felt Tsunayoshi relax "Nightmare?" he inquired; interested on what could scare his charge this much.

The teen shock his head while gathering up his breath as he slummed back to the mattress below; dizzy and tired as he bought a protective arm over his eyes "No…" he sighed "memories"

Reborn hummed "What kind of memories?"

"It-it was when -" Tsunayoshi curt himself off, jolting up, once again to meet another concerned gaze "Y-Yamamoto…-san" he murmured, a hand latched onto his throbbing head as his sight darted to the baseball star's right arm. Orange orbs widened at the forming tattoo-like-shape; the lines and swirls that connected to each other was still unclear, but most certainly there; the pattern ran from the boy's hand, and seeped onto his collarbone; probably just coming of his shoulder, but Sawada couldn't be sure as his clothing was hiding most of it.

"You-you knucklehead!" Tsunayoshi shouted straight into Yamamoto's blue eyes, though the old idol only took note of the familiar insult which was enough to raise an eyebrow "I thought I told you to let go!. Do you have any idea what you've let yourself in for?" he yelled, as he winced when he forced himself up and stumped forward, cornering the taller teen into the corner.

"What the hell were you thinking?. You moron. Idiot!" Reborn sat back; watching the show with an unreadable expression as Takeshi held his hands up in his defence, but didn't say a word, because in a way, he deserved this "you aren't limited in your future like I' am!. You could have bee somebody!"

Yamamoto swallowed; guilt weighing his on his chest "T-that's what you were thinking about when you stopped talking to me?" he asked gently, sadness swimming in his cerulean orbs.

"Of course!. Your human by definition, I don't care how much daimōn blood's mixed in with yours!, this worlds all you've ever known, do you have any idea what your giving up by completing your end of the contract?"

"G-giving up?…" Yamamoto asked weakly, while grimacing at how angry Sawada was; he hadn't seen the brunet show so much emotion from when he tried to jump off of the roof, he usually wore an expressionless face - it was so different from what he was used to.

"Yes, giving up!. There's more differences between human and daimōns then just fangs and horns!. There's more to it then that!, you-you" the brunet paused for a moment before taking a deep breath; to calm himself "- I don't even know what to call an idiot like you!. Your sacrificing your bloodily existence for someone you barely know!"

Takeshi's features softened; there was more then a little irony in that "Like you then."

Tsunayoshi blinked, his ember eyes dying chocolate before returning to it's original colour; confusion taking hold "The day you jumped off after me: you could have died, Tsuna"

Said teen's mouth slipped open, the frown on his brow deepening before everything settled and his posture sagged as he ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. Takeshi brighten in the knowledge that he had won "Looks like we're both idiots" he laughed.

The brunet grunted; he never could stay made, especially not with Yamamoto. Glancing back to Reborn, he saw the amused glint in his obsidian eyes "Your enjoying this too much." he started dryly, before turning back to the idol and smirked "'Tsuna'?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow; he had never had any shorted his name, not this name anyway.

Takeshi shrugged with a grin as his arms went behind his head "I thought it would suit you"

Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to reply but was curt off when his ears perked on a faint ringing. The brunet froze; how long had he been asleep?, was it tomorrow already?. His change of demeanour didn't go unnoticed by the two that were watching as the teen bolted from the room. They glanced at each other before following; just in time to watch Sawada stumble down the stairs and sprint to the orange mobile that had been left, forgotten on the hallway floor.

Cursing, Tsunayoshi picked it up, fumbling the device before being able to flip the lid and answer the call; quickly pushing the phone to his ear and ignored the two presences he felt behind him "Speaking?"

"_Fucking hell, Tsunayoshi!, where've you been?. We've been calling every fucking hour since seven! And you haven't been picking up!. You better have a good excuse, you asshole_!"

The teen grimaced as he pulled his bangs with his free hand; so he had slept well into the night and missed school?. Joy. Though he snapped out of it a second later as he remembered whose fault it was "You-your calling me an asshole?. You _sold _me out, you traitor!"

There was a pause on the other end and some muffled muttering as the man talked to someone else on his end "_Is he there then?" _he asked in a strange neutral tone; so unlike him.

"Yeah, he's here, you bastard!. You've left me with all your responsibilities!" Tsuna snapped, the two people behind him raising an eyebrow at the one-sided conversation, but said nothing in hopes of understanding.

A blood chilling crackle resounded across the receiver "What, you complaining, brat?"

Tsunayoshi scowled, before he calmed himself from exploding; he had done that enough today "You know why I can't. It doesn't matter who I'm related to; no one will accept someone like me"

The man sighed "_If I say your good enough, your good enough. End of discussion_" he said bluntly; leaving no room for complaint "_Good luck finding your guardians, trash."_

"_W-wait!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, though it was too little too late as he heard the dial tone "Great, just great."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

*Sigh* I'm really looking forward to finishing this; it's difficult proofreading something when it's a rewrite, maybe I should just get a beta, I don't know, but this is probably going to a little late as I'm taking a break from looking for mistakes, otherwise I know I'm going to speed-read the thing and miss what's important.

Alright, so I finally fought the lazy-bug and read through the whole thing; I hope I caught all the mistakes *Sigh* so the time this was suck in my Doc Manager, I've started rewriting the next chapter, so you won't have to wait too long for chapter 7.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Our reaction, our contract'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	7. Explanation of Changes

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter.07.

Cursing every obscenity he knew, Tsunayoshi scowled as he looked down to his innocent looking phone; he had the right mind to throw the thing onto the wooden flooring and to step on it for good measure "Remember your blood pressure" he heard Reborn's voice chide, with laughter in the tone. Rotating on his heel, he saw the two raven-heads standing on the bottom of his staircase; where they had no doubt been listening in.

"I'm not an old man!" the brunet retorted, the other's smirk further annoying him as he pocketed his phone; deciding it best not to destroy his only means of communication because of his anger - it would be short lived anyway.

"One of your connections?" Reborn asked, in a tone that made Tsunayoshi think twice before answering; it was serious and demanding, unlike before.

"One of few. I told you Reborn, I'm not well liked" Tsunayoshi replied, though he knew the man meant no harm to him, it was going to take sometime before he opened up with such secrets "I'll explain once I trust you" he stated, eyeing Reborn carefully, who didn't look too impressed by his answer, but nodded never the less. Before the brunet turned to the baseball star.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck "Yamamoto-san, I'm sure you still have some questions" because he was sure that while he was out, Reborn had been running his mouth more then he should have been "- and since your end of the contracts now complete, I can't deny you any longer - your daimōn blood will grow stronger whether I like it or not"

Takeshi frowned as he saw the masked emotion in his friend's ember eyes, but followed the teen to the kitchen after seeing the gesture to follow; Reborn was moving silently behind him. Yamamoto sat himself down on one of the askew chairs; relief flooding his tired and sore body, as he watched the brunet flick the kettle's switch, to start boiling the water before joining them.

"Okay, fire away" Tsunayoshi nodded, after settling himself.

Takeshi frowned in thought "…I feel…weird, is that normal?" he asked, oddly nervous as he felt the two sets of gazes on him; this was completely new to him and so were the changes.

"Where does it feel weird?"

"behind my eyes, and around the t-tattoo" he answered, while running a finger across his collarbone, and the darkening line it donned; he'd probably be wearing winter clothes for awhile, as he tried to ease his dad into the ideas of body art.

"That's fine then." Tsunayoshi nodded reassuringly, much to Takeshi's relief; he hated illness and doctors "the burning in your eyes is the iris' changing; it'll be more then a little weird for awhile; your sight will be coming and going - focusing and un-focusing, but the end result will be heightened vision. Sorry to say, your probably have to wear glasses, and if you don't want to be the talk of the town, I think it's best if you stay at home; having hazel eyes one moment and blue eyes the next isn't what humans would classifier as normal"

"But…I suppose you could always say they were contacts…" Tsunayoshi added thoughtfully.

"His powers still haven't settled, so the colour will keep dying in and out, of what it used to be and what it is now." Reborn interjected, as he folded his arms "the lie wouldn't last long"

"There's that I suppose…" Tsunayoshi hummed in agreement, before moving on; there really wasn't much you could do _humanly_, to hide such changes, so he couldn't really suggest much "your skin's burning because the pigments changing; while it _is _similar to a tattoo, it's impossible to get rid of it; it's apart of your body now and it'll only disappear if you break what you promised me"

Both teens looked purposefully at each other as they both remembered all too easily exactly what had been promised and what would be lost if Yamamoto's word should not be kept; and although Tsunayoshi didn't like the idea as Takeshi as his guardian, or him ruling, he also didn't want Yamamoto losing an arm.

The brunet sighed, though a melancholy smiled appeared on his features a second later "Every parents worst nightmare…" he commented, which in turn made Takeshi pale "you'll have to find a way to either hide it from your father, or to break the news to him"

Tsunayoshi didn't want Yamamoto to lie to his dad; it would be better for the both of them if Takeshi explained what was happening, but Tsuna had no right to comment on their relationship when_ his_ relationship with _his_ father is nonexistent.

The baseball stay swallowed uneasily; he knew his dad hated tattoo's; the old man thought that they were dishonourable and he doubted very much that his father would change his mind, even if he told him that it was now necessary. Though Yamamoto's skin paled further when his mind backtracked "M-my eyes are blue?" the body art was bad enough, but his eyes?.

"Sorry" Tsunayoshi breathed, smiling apologetically which was a complete rarity; it made Yamamoto think - did Tsuna just act cold in school to save feelings from being hurt? "you'll also have other troubles with your teeth" the teen informed, while he tried to move on from the subject of Takeshi's eyes.

"Nearly all daimōn's have pointed canines, or if you wanted to be creative about it; vampire teeth - I'm only warning you because I've hardly met any daimōns without them" Tsunayoshi said, flashing his own teeth in his explanation.

"Don't forget horns" Reborn said helpfully, while garnering much enjoyment from Takeshi's facial expressions. The assassin had a feeling that Yamamoto usually kept on a cool front, so seeing so much emotion was _pleasing _to him.

"Right" Tsunayoshi nodded "though I'm not entirely sure if you'll get them or not; it depends on who your ancestor was, and what heritage you own. But if they _do_ end up growing in, then I'd suggest staying over here for awhile; the growth of horns are painful and you probably won't want your father seeing you like that - it isn't a pretty sight" he didn't really want Yamamoto staying here; because he was that the idol would end up seeing things they wouldn't like. But there was no one else; Yamamoto had lots of friends yes, but friends that weren't human?.

Unlikely.

The idol blinked, before laughing uneasily at the thought of something pointing out of his head, which bought him to another question, that had been bothering him for awhile now "When your at school your eyes are a brownish colour,…how do they change?"

Tsunayoshi's brow crinkled, but the small quirks of his lips remained in place "That was my human form. This is my natural body, without any '_makeup_" he replied, his tone was slightly stained as pointless thoughts came to mind; because even in this world, he could never be himself "You'll be able to do it soon enough too…"

Reborn cleared his throat; informing Tsunayoshi that he had forgotten something important, while Yamamoto was left glancing between them as the brunet raised an eyebrow at the man before something seemed to click "A-ah…you see daimōns aren't allowed by law, to show their true nature…er selves to humans. Celestials are more…lax, about showing themselves then…we are" Tsuna said, as that stained tone grew "which now includes you, Yamamoto-san. Your fine in front of us, of course. But other humans are out of the question…. To hide things like teeth or your eye colour - and revert back to what you were before, you'll need to concentrate you flame and focus it on the area that needs to be hidden"

Yamamoto frowned, and was about to interject about something that concerned him when Tsunayoshi continued "Of course you won't be able to control yourself like that for at least a week - maybe longer; your daimōn bloods weak, so I don't know if that will make you quicker or slower in gaining what you need"

Tsunayoshi knew all too well that people with weaker blood sometimes had a hard time lighting their flame at all, but then at the other end of the scale, people with blood too powerful will have a hard time controlling their flame; it really all depends on who you were.

Yamamoto nodded and tried to file the information away for when it would be needed "Tsuna…" he spoke softly, as he paused "…back when you stopped me from jumping…didn't _you _reveal yourself?" he remembered what Reborn said, of course, but his explanation was full of holes and was a little hard to understand when he didn't have all the facts.

Tsunayoshi looked a little thrown by that, but his features soon settled and his eyes closed as he smiled, his words were spoken just as he revealed his orange orbs from the lids "I did, but you need to understand this, Yamamoto-san." his tone was gentle, but there was a edge of importance to it that made Takeshi feel nervous "that time, when I activated my nature - I was outlawed. Their laws no longer applied to me" _although they might now _- went unsaid as he gave his undivided attention to the teen in front of him.

"-even if they _were _keeping an eye on me, they couldn't have done anything about it" Tsunayoshi breathed.

"You're a new-blood; a baby. And although your other half is weak…it'll grow stronger; and when that side of you matures, the council will notice the new presence, and send men out to look for you" the brunet paused, glancing to an emotionless looking Reborn "that's protocol for infants. But…you're a special case, Yamamoto-san. You've been…chosen as a guardian, so I'm sure Reborn will be reporting back before then, and that no one from Vindice will actually be sent out"

Reborn made a noise of conformation, as he sat silently; his questions were growing, because he didn't care _how_ intelligent Tsunayoshi was; this wasn't something he should _ever_ have knowledge of until his training started.

"But the rules now apply to you, rather the summons comes or not; rather your accepted or shunned. The rules and conditions now hang over your head…and now that you've awakened, they will _always_ hang over you head"

Takeshi's blue eyes grew a deeper shape as he felt Tsunayoshi sadness and guilt, and maybe he should have taken it more seriously, but he wanted to lift the mood, so he couldn't stop the words as they ran out of his mouth "So…I basically just have to keep this secret, right?"

The result was instant, as Tsunayoshi's face contorted into surprise. Reborn smirked and thought 'The rain indeed' he would admit, that he had his doubts about Yamamoto; there didn't seem to be much to the boy, but he was starting to like the kid.

"…er, yes?" Tsunayoshi blinked.

Yamamoto grinned; stupefied was better then sad any day of the week "Okay!. I got it!" he exclaimed, before Tsuanyoshi sighed, though the baseball star could tell that there was a laugh in that puff of air as the brunet ran a hand through his hair, and was probably wondering what he just got himself stuck with "I've just got one more question"

Tsunayoshi nodded, and straightened again "You keep saying 'your half of the contract', so…is it not complete yet?"

Tsunayoshi paled slightly, and entangled his fingers on the surface of the table and had to fight very hard not to look away from those open blue eyes in front of him "No. It isn't" he admitted, and the tension grew "and I can't complete my end"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

Dun. Dun. Dun!

Oh nose, whats going wrong now?.

Sorry, I wanted to update this sooner, but I lost some of my fondness for it and really didn't want to touch it. But now my passions back and I'll try to get the next two chapters out today!.

Chapter 8 will be another rewrite, but chapter 9 will be a new _new_ chapter - if that makes any sense.

So did I do well *tail wags* huh?, huh? - did I?, did I?. I hope so, because I know that it is a little shorter then the other chapters, and I did cut a little bit off the end, but that was because chapter 8 was a too little and I had to even it out.

So anyway, those are my plans; I hope I can manage it!.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Idiots like us' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	8. That which is shared

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half Breed.<p>

Chapter.08.

_"No. It isn't." Tsunayoshi said, while he fought very hard not to look away "and I can't complete my end"_

There was a hefty silence after Tsunayoshi's regretful words, and the boy sighed; closing his eyes as he listened to not only his breathing, but the two other sets as he waited for the reaction that he knew would come; he had had a feeling that this subject would be bought up by Reborn - but not by Takeshi and not so soon; it wasn't something he really wanted to talk about; it wasn't something he_ could_ talk about without getting a little choked.

Yamamoto frowned, while looking both disheartened and dejected when Reborn finally spoke up "Tsunayoshi. You can't be serious" he didn't care if Tsuan didn't want to be king; there was a lot of responsibility that came with that title - more then any clan leader. If Tsunayoshi wasn't there, at that ceremony with the right number of guardians that were ready to take up their position, then there would be a lot more then destruction; there would be deaths, and not just in their world - it would effect the human world dearly too.

"You do realise the importance of -" though Reborn's words were cut with Tsunayoshi's ice cold glare - that honestly could scare any grown man shitless, dare he say, it even rivalled one of Xanxus' stares; it was deadly and it was promising pain - it was perfect for any kind of leader in times of trouble, though that didn't mean Reborn appreciated it pointed at him.

"I don't mean that I don't want to" Tsunayoshi bit out, though his tone was deceptively calm, the way his jaw snapped and clenched contradicted that "I mean I _can't_"

"And why the hell not?" Reborn growled, though he seemed to have regained some of his patience but that didn't make the air any less weighty "you need to explain and you need to do it now; your hurting Yamamoto's feelings" his shoulders squared in irritation.

Tsunayoshi signed, while pinching the bride of his nose, before looking Takeshi square in the eye "My end…my end is to offer you my blood." he said, and watched as Yamamoto blinked in confusion and looked all out owlish "it…may sound weird to a human, but in-in the contract it signifiers my…acceptance of you - your position and your status as…my guardian" though his tone didn't sound that happy at all. Tsuna still tried to ignore his disdain for the situation and just explain this before he sounded like some kind of monster to the only kind-of human that didn't mind being around him.

"I-it's a way of bowing lowly or kissing a ring, a-and it's quite common in…our world; though never make light of it, it can be extremely powerful in contracts like ours, or talismans and spells" he clarified, as he used all of his willpower not to fiddle; this was starting to make him nervous, though he calmed himself after pausing for a moment and by taking some well needed, deep breaths.

"And don't misunderstand either, I've always thought of a friend but…." _but I don't want you apart of this friend - _

_but I seriously can't complete this contract…_

_But I'm a half-breed…_

"But?" Takeshi repeated, his brow knitting further as he watched Tsuanyoshi's expression grow more and more troubled.

"I…I suppose Reborn's already gone over the fact that…I'm a half, right?" Tsuna asked, and continued when he saw a hesitant nod in return and heard a grunt "well…my bloods mixed with celestial. And…daimōn ans celestial genetics don't mix well together; they appose each other; their like night and day - their not meant to touch…" Tsunayoshi didn't talk much about his childhood, but he was actually a sickly kid; he was always running high fevers if getting even a little cold and he couldn't handle injuries well, at all really.

"I may have powerful daimōn blood in me, but that only adds to the problem…" the brunet sighed, averting his eyes "my problem…" he muttered under his breath, but both guests heard him all too well. Yamamoto's lips frowned and Reborn's eyes darkened, though Tsuna didn't seem to notice as he continued to think of a way to explain the issue.

"A-ah!…it's-it's like when two sides of the same end are put together on a magnet; they'll reject each other. Or-or with normal human blood; and you can't mix different types together because it can cause clots and…pain" Tsunayoshi grimaced and Yamamoto's puppy-dog eyes widened.

"I'm unstable…I always have been, and I can't be sure how your body will react if you drink mine; it's not healthy for two different kinds of blood to clash" Reborn was left silent; he really hadn't thought of that at all and mentally demeaned himself for it; that was very important after all.

Thoguh Takeshi's were very different as he realised then that Tsuna was going to be a very frustrating friend; he worried about others too much, and thought about himself too little and Yamamoto knew that he was going to snap that out of him and teach him to be a little more selfish "But it's something we need to do isn't it?"

Tsunayoshi's mouth was ajar after he heard the nonchalant voice, and he realigned his sight to see Takeshi's raised eyebrow "How are you sitting through this so calmly? - we both collapse in my hallway, and afterwards, you get told rather bluntly that your part daimōn, and that you unknowingly signed yourself up for a life of servitude, and have become my guardian, because some ass wants me to be king" Tsuna breathed, looking incredulously at the other "how are you _okay_ with this?"

Takeshi blinked; Tsunayoshi didn't just show more emotion - he spoke a hell of a lot more too, and that bought Yamamoto to another finding "Ha - your pretty funny!" he laughed, though he answered the questioned posed with a shrug of his shoulders "I guess I don't mind so much because it's you" he smiled which earned him yet another confused look.

"So how do I drink this blood?" Takeshi grinned, though inside he was pretty nervous about this; it wasn't that it wasn't normal - or human; because nothing nothing about this day had been ordinary, so he figured, by now that he'd just go with it. No, it was that he was afraid - he was afraid that he would end up hurting Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi blinked and blinked again "I -"

"Shut up, Tsuna" Reborn said, with a smirk and he had to give Takeshi kudos; the nickname did fit his charge rather well "he says he's fine with it." the man turned to the guardian with a pleased expression, before tuning back to the brunet, and seeing that the teen had made no move to get up - helped the process along by standing from his own seat and dragging the boy over to where Takeshi was waiting patiently.

"Bite the neck. Don't worry about the area too much because your senses should guide you through that part" Reborn said evenly; the man knew that Yamamoto _should_ be able to feel the pulse and veins by now - so he was fairly certain that Yamamoto wouldn't hit anything he wasn't meant to. Takeshi looked over at Tsunayoshi, who had now been shoved down on his knees, a bit worriedly but listened to the man intently; it was important after all "lick the skin before you start"

"That's it?" Yamamoto asked; he would have thought that there would be more to this then that.

"That's it." Reborn confirmed with a nod.

Cerulean and sunset eyes clashed; reading into each other as much as their counterpart would allow, before the brunet sighed from his place on the floor, and crawled forward slightly, until he was right in front of Takeshi's chair, and his hands where holding onto Yamamoto's legs - to steady himself "This is going to hurt" _both of us._

Yamamoto nodded, a smile on his lips "Wouldn't have it any other way. We're both idiots, remember?" he said as he had heard the unspoken words. Before he bent himself and lowered his head to his friends level - placing his own hands on Tsuna's shoulders, and ever so gradually learned in.

Takeshi was sure this felt like the first time he had tried to learn swordsmanship from his old man and hadn't known what the hell he was doing, or when that one girl kissed him and tried to stick her tongue down his throat; this was similar. But he followed Reborn's advise and licked a patch of Tsuna's neck unsurely, and waited for a moment but when no complaint was made, he took a deep breath and lined his teeth with the wet skin and -

* * *

><p>Yamamoto groaned; his body was throbbing again, and his muscles were protesting every little inch he moved. He peeled his heavy eyes open and blinked as he tried to rid his vision of the added moisture. His throat was awfully dry and he had a strange after-taste of something irony and salty, but he tried to swallow past it.<p>

He was completely sore as he propped himself up from the hard surface he was lying on, and only then did he see the two blurred figures standing over him.

"Yamamoto-san" a hoarse voice addressed, while he blinked again as everything was still fuzzy and unclear "how many fingers am I holding up?" it asked as it momentarily detached itself from everything around it, before the world snapped back into place - like a whip, seconds later.

Confusion settled in as Takeshi found himself on the floor, with Tsunayoshi leaning over him while holding his own neck; blood was seeping through from his fingers and his skin was pale. Though Yamamoto had to inch back as he saw the other hand in his face, so he could focus; thin digits were held out. He took a moment to understand what he was looking at, and then another moment to count, before looking back up and he vaguely noted Reborn hovering behind Tsuna as he answered.

"T-three" Takeshi stuttered; his voice startling even himself at how coarse and rough it was. Though Tsuna didn't seem to mind it as he nodded and dizzily stood from his position on the floor; swaying on his feet as he stumbled to the kitchen cabinets and fumbled with a glass, before he walked to the sink and carefully turn the tab on and fill the glass with water.

"Good." Tsunayoshi said; proving that Takeshi had been correct. He returned and handed the drink over "there you go" he smiled painfully as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek before hanging on his chin. Takeshi took the glass gratefully and returned the smile as he gulped the plain liquid down like he hadn't drunk in days.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna asked, as he gave into his drowsiness and plopped himself down into the chair that Takehshi had been sat on before he collapsed.

"Fine…" Yamamoto replied and then paused "am I meant to feel different?" he inquired, as he looked himself over; this really was too new to him.

"No, no" Tsunayoshi mumbled with a shake of his head "if you feel normal then…that's…good" the brunet's head lolled to the side, as his eyes fluttered and his limp body fell forward. Takeshi moved, but Reborn was faster as he plucked the teen from the air and save Tsuna from face-planting the floor. The man manoeuvred the boy in his arms, until he was carrying him.

Reborn gestured for Yamamoto to follow as he started to walk out of the kitchen. Takeshi got up unsteadily and used all his strength to walk down the hallway and up the stairs, though he had to use the banister for support so that gravity didn't take hold and constantly remind himself to put one foot in front of the other; walking turned out to be more diffcult then Yamamoto remembered.

The teen breathed a sigh of relief when he made it safely to his friend's bedroom; his knees buckled as he closed the door behind him; sliding down the wood as he panted, and his heart throbbed against his chest while he watched through blearily eyes as Reborn placed Tsunayoshi one his bed.

"T-Tsuna's bleeding…" Takeshi said finally. His hands lay limply by his sides, while his legs were spread out on the floor; the only thing that was really keeping him up was the door behind him - _Good door_.

Reborn snorted, as he sat himself on the end of the bed and tried to get comfortable; the bed was indeed _very_ hard, and it had been a _very _long day "Obviously. Someone biting you with blunt teeth will do that" they probably should have waited for Yamamoto's teeth to grow in - assuming he has them, of course, rather then just jumping straight in there. But the blood must be offered in a close time limit to when the other half of the contract had been completed. It was just that Takeshi's transformation was taking a lot longer then it was meant to, and they had already wasted half a day for the process to finish; and only had another half to get this done.

Takeshi's now- dark cerulean eyes widened, before a shaky hand covered his mouth "I-I -"

"Don't remember? I figured as much" Reborn shrugged, as he glanced at his charge with unreadable eyes "Tsuna handled it pretty well. He doesn't mind, so you shouldn't" he said while he bit down a yawn; a lot had happened, and he honestly never would have guessed that in just the twenty-four hours he had been here, that he would not only find one of the six guardians, but seal the contract as well; it was a miracle to say the least.

Yamamoto seemed to pale, as exhaustion started to haze his mind "I - did it hurt?" he asked, while trying to get his breathing under control.

"Most likely" Reborn answered gruffly "th-" his sentence died in his throat, as he awoke from his sleepy mood and sprang from the bed which alerted Yamamoto that something was wrong. The man looked in different directions and it seemed that he was staining to hear something.

Yamamoto was about to ask what was going when a explosion rocked the house and shook everything inside, which got them both to their feet as the presence Reborn had started to sense, grew, and started to get closer and closer.

"H-hey, what's -" Takeshi's words stopped, as something told him to _move - _so he ignored the angry and protesting throb in his head as he got up and away from the door; his movements were slow and clumsy as his body yelled and screamed at him to sit back down; but that something was telling that it wasn't safe -_ it wasn't safe_.

"Shit." Reborn swore, as he looked from his stirring but prone student, to the trembling guardian, and then turned his attention to the eerily quiet footsteps that were resounding over the beating of his heart and the buzzing of his ears as he pulled Yamamoto further away from the door and jumped back with the boy in his grasp, just when the wooden barrier was blown open.

The two stilled, one in shock and the other in anticipation when they caught sight of a silent, cloaked figure, that almost floated into Tsuna's room.

"W-whose -"

"Sorry, kid" Reborn interrupted, as he refused to break eye contact from the other daimōn in the room; that would be suicidal "your awakening just got more hectic" he said through gritted teeth, while trying to figure a way out of this mess, after all he had two dead weights and not to mention there were a lot of things that this _could_ be. and although he _had_ to find out, for the safety of the next generation, he didn't have much time to do so. The odds were against him.

He had one man down, another injured and they had no back-up. Perfect. Just perfect. Reborn cursed his own his own bad luck while the figure moved deeper into the room. Reborn shielded the teen with his back as he moved Yamamoto behind him and braced himself for a frontal attack.

The cloaked daimōn eyed the fighter in front of him; though his gaze shifted onto the unconscious brunet and then strayed to the other teen. Which reminded him of his task, that no matter consequences; he had to complete this mission. Breathing silently, he slowly drew his two swords from under his mantle and encompassed the blade with a dark flame.

"Give me the two boys, and I won't have to kill you" the unidentified warned; the easier and faster he got this done - the better. He could tell that the daimōn in front of him was in no way a swordsman anyway, so he had no need to fight him; it'd be pointless and a waste of time for the both of them.

Reborn scoffed; like _that _was ever going to happen; even if this weak daimōn _was_ strong enough to kill him, he had no attention of stepping aside; they were too important for the future for him to even consider it "Their under my charge" he started as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before he paused "…who are you?. Were you sent here under someone else?, or are you simply against a half-breed as the heir?"

Reborn knew there was going to be problems concerning Tsunayoshi's blood, but he wouldn't have thought that they would be accruing this soon.

The unidentified stilled; while weighing the pros and cons of answering before his lips thinned "I don't care if he's weaker form of our species, or if he's the heir - it's all the same to me."

"So your under orders" Reborn concluded, which was bad for them; someone bold enough to send an assassin was either completely stupid, or a big threat.

Though the conversation was unable to continue as the cloaked figure rushed forward, swinging his right sword strongly and hitting nothing but air, as Reborn had seen the change of breathing and right before the attack had pushed Yamamoto backwards, where he landed on the bed and on top of Tsuanyoshi. While Reborn had used the rest of that spilt second he had, to dodge the blade that was aimed at his neck; a kill shot - this bastard wasn't messing around.

This continued for awhile; with the figure swinging his swords and delivering kicks, while Reborn moved out of their way with little movement and little effort - he was one of the best after all, and he enjoyed toying with an opponent, it was enjoyable; it wore them out pretty good too.

"You will not stop me from completing my mission!" the cloaked figure growled in frustration as his target and he danced; unable to land a single hit - and every time he tried and failed, he had to chase the man back down. And only then did he realise he was fighting someone far above his level.

The figure gritted his teeth; he was going to lose this fight, but he couldn't allow that; so he knew what he had to do.

"You've bitten off more then you can chew" Reborn smirked, though as soon as he had uttered those words, a tremble crawled up his spine; and he knew - he knew something dangerous was coming.

And as Reborn caught sight of the pitch black flames forming around the room from the other's swords, and the temperature suddenly dropped, he knew he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

Yay!, I finished all the chapters that needed to be rewritten! - I told you it wouldn't take me too long to get back on track; though I' am sorry I had to put you through that, but I think it was worth it. This story was so old that I was kinda' embarrassed about it, but I'm much happier with it now! - so thank you for being patient with me!.

So, any guesses on how the cloaked guy is?.

Muh hah ha!, yes it is someone from the anime, and no they aren't an OC; although they wouldn't play a big part in _Half Breed_, they lead into something a lot bigger and is the start of a future arc (which is actually a long way off).

So now that I've got you unsettled and wondering, I'm off to (hopefully) finish the first _new_ chapter!. It's funny because I don't know why I suddenly felt 'I have to finish this today' because I actually wanted to update _Our family_ and _A child's Grace_, but I'll get to them tomorrow maybe...(though I'm going out, maybe I can fit it in?)

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Explanation of Changes' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	9. My other half

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Half-Breed.<p>

Chapter.09.

More and more thick, black flames were produced as Reborn gritted his teeth "Are you an idiot?" he shouted, much to Yamamoto's surprise, as the boy tried to pick himself from his friends bed and failed terribly "do you have any idea what that flame will do you to you?. It's forbidden for a reason!. The power it grants is only temporary, the side efforts are hardly worth it!"

"W-what are you talking about, Reborn?" Takeshi muttered, barely able to pick his head up as he watched through blearily eyes as the figure looked over his way, and then to the dark and suffocating flame, that wasn't anything like what he remembered Tsuna's being; it was actually starting to make him feel sick and it was getting hard to breath.

"It's called the hell flame, once activated it will eat away at the processors soul, until the body gives out and they die" Reborn growled as a reply, his sight locked on the foolish daimōnwith disgust.

"Don't look down on me!" the cloaked figure sneered "my master permitted this -"

"Then your master has resigned you to your death" a new voice said, which drew the attention to the bed, and to the Tsunayoshi, whose body had started to pulse as he gently pushed Takeshi off of him - to stand. Once on his feet, Tsuna's eyes snapped open; cerulean orbs were revealed as his unruly hair dyed itself a sun kissed blond. His hands were hung limply by his sides as he walked a few steps forward "you shall die by the wishes of your master."

The cloaked figure, though his face was masked, sneered because he obviously didn't see it that way Can you honestly say it's worth it? - don't you have anything to live for?"

"My mission comes above all else" the unidentified replied through his teeth.

"Your master does not deserve your loyalty"

Reborn blinked at his charge's new form, and watched as the teen stilled for a moment, and took a moment to look at his hands before assessing his hair. Story telling eyes held within them a rueful glint; Tsuanyoshi knew what this meant; this was his other half.

This was his celestial blood awakening.

Tsunayoshi hated his form; the form that caused so much trouble - the form that no one liked; the form that made everyone abound him. Though he was being bitter, he knew that it wasn't really anything to do with how he looked or the powers this side of him granted; it was just that people were scared.

Being different scared people, and he was as different as they came; he couldn't deny that, and he also realised that his human form wasn't accepted either - he knew that, but his heart still rejected the logical part of his brain and that resonated inside of him.

After all, he could never forget the day he was thrown out of his home; his world.

Tsunayoshi would never forget the fateful day where his blood activated and when he was suddenly not good enough anymore…

He could never forget.

"You dare speak ill of my master?" the figure shouted, as he pointed one of his swords in the Tsunayoshi's direction, who simply stared at it - as one would stare out a window; like it was nothing - calmly and passively.

"I merely speak the truth" Tsuna replied smoothly, his demeanour was completely composed as he stared the other down. This unsettled the assassin as he charged forward. Reborn took a few steps back and while easily dodging the swinging sword, he glanced at his charge, and was ready to step in front of the boy without hesitation before clear, blue orbs pointed at him "I can handle this"

For a moment, Reborn was doubtful; how much could this boy, who had been raised as a human half his life, know about fighting?. But he stilled as he tacked on everything else Tsunayoshi shouldn't know, but did, and found himself nodding "Don't die." he warned, though he wasn't ever going to let it get that far; he would step in before that happened.

Another heir could not die.

Not when they were out of options and they were so close to the up-coming ceremony.

And not on his watch - Not to_ this _boy.

A small smile graced Tsunayoshi's lips despite the deep frown on his forehead, as he turned his attention back to the enemy "If he allows you to throw you life away so easily, then why follow him?" he asked as he alit his fist with a familiar flame; and was glad that that didn't change like his appearance did "why pass down your masters judgment if he thinks of you as something so disposable?"

The tension seemed to raise, as the air grew thicker and the flame made the air heavy, until Yamamoto was clutching his throat and gasping for oxygen. Reborn ran to Takeshi's side after a pointed side-look from his charge; he'd get Tsunayoshi back later for ordering him around, but the kid was right; Yamamoto needed more help then he did right now - the blue lips only added to that decision.

Tsunayoshi watched in the corner of his eye as Reborn made a strong, round barrier of light around them; it was a neon yellow, but it was also see through "Y-you lowly mix!. How dare you insult my master!" the brunet shook his head as he quickly dodged the sword that was aimed for his stomach, and easily got behind the stranger.

"It is not an insult if it is true" Tsunayoshi replied evenly, as the cloaked figure quickly put distance between them before the teen could do any damage, though he didn't mind too much; that was never really his intension.

They were now standing on opposite sides of the room, their eyes bore into one another, as the figure tightened his grasp on his swords "You have no right to pass such judgment!" he shouted, while he looked into those deep, sunset orbs that held such openness; they were willing to accept - they were willing to forgive, and they were so incredibly honest and wise.

He hated them.

And then it dawned on him; those eyes reminded him of her - they were so similar.

Could he not escape her?, even now?.

"I hate your eyes" the figure growled as he charged furiously. Tsunayoshi didn't comment but that did catch Reborn's attention as he blinked and changed his vision to Tsuan's face, and stared for a moment as they danced around one another. There was nothing wrong with them, as far as Reborn could tell anyway.

Yamamoto wheezed slightly, but tried his best to settled in Reborn's arms as it got easier and easier to breath and smiled lopsidedly as he had felt the man's confusion "Ha!, what a weird guy" and although he said that to try and clear the air - he partly meant it, for as far back as he could remember, he had always both loved and hated Tsuna's eyes; they were so beautiful and wise, but they always felt so lonely to Takeshi - so lost.

"Your soul is cracking" Tsunayoshi warned, as everything became still once again, and the other charged, however Tsuna was prepared as he kicked one of his heavy legs upwards and managed to land a square hit on the assassin's chin, which sent him flying to the ceiling with the sheer force.

Yamamoto winced slightly as he watched the black figure - swords and all get lodged into the roof; his legs and weapons were the only thing's left that could be seen - and it would have been so comical if it wasn't for the fact that the guy was trying to kill them.

"Curse you!" came the roar, as the house shook once again and plaster and rubble fell before cracks started to appear around the daimōn's lower body. Eyes widened and Tsuna stepped back as the cloaked figure fell through - onto the fllor and by his aura, Tsunyoshi could that he was none too happy by the treatment he was getting. The daimōn turned to the brunet-turned-blond angrily "no wonder your own parents wanted rid of!"

The temperature in the room dropped, and Tsunayoshi's eyes darkened; it was an old insult used by people who had everything and understood nothing - it was used all the time, but it still managed to leave a scar on his heart.

"Your right" Tsunayoshi murmured as his eyes become shadowed completely by his blond bangs. His voice was so low that everyone had to stain to hear it, and for Reborn and Yamamoto, it stuck worry in them; Reborn was considering interrupting this now if Tsuna had lost the will to fight. He already would have if he wasn't holding this barrier up "you right, I wasn't wanted"

Tsunayoshi's fist clenched and his hand-flame on either side of him grew in a huge burst "What everyone says is right. I was thrown away" Tsuna's muscles tensed and his back squared as he looked up defiantly; his blue eyes shinning, though not with tears but with resolve and determination - a look that made the figure step back a foot on instinct as his body told him to move away from the threat "but what happened afterwards is what I've _chosen_. _I _chose to stay here and _I_ chose to be human!"

"I chose this life!" Tsunayoshi said. And for the first time, _he_ stepped forward and charged, his flames propelling him as he managed to land another kick on the figure's unguarded stomach, before he moved again and got behind the dazed man and chopped the back of the strangers neck with the side of his hand.

The unidentified spun around as soon as he had recovered his wits, but no one was there; rotating back quickly, he was just in time to see Tsunayoshi take both his hands in his; and he had to muffle a scream; it was such a pure flame that was burning itself into his skin - it was high quality and it was so very _hot. _But Tsuna's flame didn't stop there; it was travelling down to the figure's swords and it encompassed the blade in a bright orange layer; covering and mixing with the black flame; fighting it.

Reborn's eyes widened as he watched Tsuna's flame kill the other; and found himself confused; no daimōn power should be able to fight against that assassin's power with such ease - even a sky flame, though their rare and powerful, it shouldn't be able to extinguish something from hell.

Though Reborn just sighed, and added it to the ever growing list of '_Things Tsunayoshi shouldn't be able to do/ know' _and tried to shove it out of his mind and focus on the assassin, for however burnt out he is, you _never _turn your back on a enemy.

"H-how" the figure whimpered as he was allowed to fall to his knees; drained of flames and energy as he could no longer move. His cracked and broken weapons lay flameless on the floor next to him. The daimōn looked up to Tsunayoshi, as the teen stood over him with a sad expression on his face.

"Although you know, you seem to have forgotten" Tsunayoshi chuckled humourless, before shaking his head; almost exasperatedly "I'm a half breed" this bought about silence as three sets of brains tried to work out what Tsuna was saying, before Reborn's eyes darkened and his barrier was lowered.

Tsunayoshi glanced at Reborn, almost as if he had felt that his words had been understood, before he continued "This is a sky flame; like any daimōn sky flame; it looks the same, and it feels the same" the boy took a breath "but it's not the same. Those small differences that it has changes everything"

"You see, this isn't a daimōn flame, this is a _celestial _sky flame, and since you were using a hell flame; a cursed flame, it was obvious who was going to win - it was obvious _you _were going to lose" Tsunayoshi's eyes glinted ruefully "at the start of this battle this had been decided. After all, it was probably you activating that power that woke me; the celestial sky flame _is_ it's eternal enemy, and once they meet, they always fight" _that and my losing a bit of my daimōn that weakened my genetics._

"You are nothing!" the cloaked figure spat, but Tsunayoshi didn't even wince, which irritated him even more.

"Your master won't be happy that you failed him, so now, isn't it okay to stop the fighting?" Tsunayoshi asked as he knelt to the figure's level, with a frown on his brow and a sad-_sad _smile on his lips. Reborn knew then that Tsuna was a prefect sky- though he was too accepting and too caring, despite the kid's mouth and slightly childish attitude from when he fist met the teen "isn't it okay to rest?….I know how you feel"

"_Don't speak and rest…I know how you feel"_

Those words felt like a dragger to the heart, but the sheer surprise of it was what kept the figure silent; eyes wide and mouth ajar. After minutes of constant staring, he growled; this boy was far too much like her; it wasn't just the eyes - it was the soul. But before either of them could say another word, a black hole appeared from where he was knelt and spread out a little way; and he knew instantly what it was.

Tsunayoshi knew too, and immediately jumped backwards for wherever that thing was going, he didn't want to know. He stared at the figure for a moment as the ground seemed to start swallowing the figure up, before the assassin was gone and the hole disappeared.

His damaged room, however, remained and was left with only two other people.

Tsuna turned to the others after he had dispelled his own flame, and chuckled slightly when he caught Yamamoto's confused face "It was a portal made by magic" he informed Takeshi, who gradually nodded in response, before Tsuna walked back to the spot from where the assassin was once sat, and knelt so that he could place his plain palm on the wooden surface.

Reborn watched with interest as Tsunayoshi shrived and pulled back a few minutes after; the boy was sweating a bit more and breathing a bit heavier afterwards "Well?"

Tsunayoshi shifted a bit, and as he looked back to them, his blond bangs slid into his left eye, but he made no way to move it as he grimaced; he had been tracking the magic back to it's source, however he got more then he thought he would have; he felt the users unhinged emotions - the darkness and everything that surrounded that person's heart. It disturbed him more then he let on, and more then he was going to say.

"…power…Their a very powerful being…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

Now, you know how I said I'd get this out...like four days ago?, I absolutely didn't lie!. What happened was that I went right in to the early hours of the 25th completing the last chapter and thought I should sleep before I went around the wrong way and my sleeping pattern was put out of wrack (once again). I woke up around 12:00, so I got up and had breakfast and was about to start on this chapter, when a friend...er, lets call her Lala, called me and asked if I could meet up with her - now keep in mind I haven't seen her in over half a year when I say I replied 'Yes'.

I was going to finish the chapter once she had gone, but she stayed over the night, and then the day after I went over to her house and was taken to the park for the day.

If you didn't know, I live in England, and we've been having this really weird, really _hot,_ sunny weather recently. So when I came back, I had heat-stoke, sunburn, two strained legs and two strained legs; both gotten via walking to much and carrying Lala's little sister.

That night she stayed over again (wormed her way into it), and left the following day. Now you must be thinking why I didn't start that morning?, well that would be because my parent and guardian thought it would be a good idea to take me into town (with sun-stoke). The rest of my time I've spent recovering, but I'm still not 100%, though while _I' am_ sorry I kept you waiting despite my promise, I hope you also have a little understanding for me.

Anyway, okay I know-I know; I suck at fight scenes, but this is probably the only one of I've done since I've joined , and not because I don't want to - because none of my stories have gotten that have ahead yet, so I'll try and work on that a bit. Try to bare with me!.

Okay, so that's all I've got to bother you about - I've probably forgotten something I wanted to say, but how well, so sue me!.

By the way, in a chapter or two, you'll be seeing another guardian.

Oh yeah, since I have a feeling I've forgotten something I should put in my notes - if you find anything your confused with (or the like) and want to ask something, then put it in a review and I'll get back to you. I swear, me and my brain...stupid attention span.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'That which is shared' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	10. Food for Thought

**Code: **KHR-HB-CH.10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

** Half Breed.**

Chapter: 10.

There was silence in the half-destroyed bedroom as Tsuna picked himself up, every inch of his body protesting and heavy as it screamed at him to sit back down and rest - though however much he wanted to, he refused as he kept moving. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed, the breath shuddering as it forced itself past his dry lips.

'Tsuna?' said blond didn't even perk at Yamamoto's worried voice as he vaguely noticed his legs swaying beneath him; his thoughts were else where as he tried to think of who would want to kill him - or at least send an assassin after him; the news he was going to be king might had had something to do with it if it had spread…

He sighed; this thinking was getting him nowhere; all he could do is wait for new clues to show up and inform his friends what was going on else get in trouble for not telling them soon enough like last time.

Increasing the strength in-between his fingers, he let them fall before looking up to his new guardian and equally new tutor.

'Yamamoto-san, you've been here for nearly two days; I'm sure your father will be worried, there's a land-line phone downstairs if you like' he glanced to his mobile and than back up to Takeshi apologetically 'I'd allow you to use my mobile but it's flame sensitive and won't anyone but me to use it' he shrugged.

'But -'

Tsuna tried to smile but it trembled as he did so; it had been such a long time since he had used this expression after all, that his facial muscles simply didn't want to do what he told them to 'It's fine, tell him whatever you like and than I'll make us something to eat' Takeshi seemed to hesitate for a moment, his cerulean orbs flickering to Reborn before he nodded unsurely and left.

Tsunayoshi unsteadily walked to his open door and closed it, before sliding down the wall until he collapsed feebly onto the floor below, wheezing as he forced air into his lungs that strangled him for it. He gulp and swallowed and strained to keep his eyes open as his body curled in on itself.

'Is it always like this when you're celestial blood takes hold?' a dark voice asked, Reborn watching with narrowed, dark eyes as his charge struggled to contain his breath; it was obvious that the brunet was in pain and had been holding out until Yamamoto had left which was stupid in the way that the kid was going to find out one way or another.

Tsuna didn't say a word and the silence stretched with only wheezing, chesty breaths that would worry just about anyone on hearing it but just as Reborn thought that the demon would stubbornly ignore him, the blond gave him a barely noticeable nod 'First' he forced out, struggling to get the words from his mouth 'First - time - worse' he stuck in his breath from his lips and tried to calm his heavily beating heart.

Reborn winced sympathetically, before slowly walking across the scratched and burnt floorboards to Tsuna, settling against the wall next to the teen who was far from being human and gazed at the wall opposite him.

The assassin didn't bother trying to start a conversation as his mind replayed those words "_First - time - worse_" and Reborn knew it most have been as his memory went back years to a meeting - a meeting that spoke of replayed words that didn't cover half of what was important and dealt a bad hand to the (at the time) child it had been concerning.

He stayed sat uncomfortably on the floor, how long he doesn't know, listening to the breaths and heartbeat of his charge as he struggle to calm himself and the guardian down stairs as he had a long but brief conversation with his father that most have been awkward considering how protective human parents tended to be, before the brunet got up unsteadily, on hand gripping tightly onto his chest and the other climbing up the wall as he lifted himself from the group.

Cerulean eyes glanced to Reborn 'In this form, being down below could kill me' he stated, half of his slim and petit form leaning for support onto the barrier, looking like a even the gentlest gust of wind could knock him over.

Reborn couldn't deny that; their two race's habitats couldn't support the others - their worlds couldn't mix, just like their people weren't known for getting on they just couldn't survive together and Tsuna being born from a mixture between the two could very well end up forcing him to retire early.

How Nana lived with her husband, Reborn didn't know nor understand but it had worked so he knew it wasn't impossible 'Not going will kill you as well' the assassin muttered darkly.

Soul eyes narrowed 'I suppose it was naive to think that my life here was going to be allowed, but I thought my bloodline would at least stop any…life threatening actions' Tsuna worded it carefully - that much was obvious and it his tact on the subject would have surprised Reborn if he hadn't spent the best part of two days with the demon child.

'The council…is desperate, they've already lost five heirs - the day of passage is arriving and you know what comes if there's no successor and guardians to stand to take the power' Reborn's voice was serious and looked at his charge with dark eyes. There was no loved lost between Tsuna and the world that threw him away but he needed to understand.

And the look the much younger demon gave him, he did.

'Chaos' Tsunayoshi's voice deepened and the look in his eyes turned even more weighty then they were before 'There would be chaos. Your world would crumple and the effects would ripple back onto both realms' Reborn found himself standing as Tsuna's swallowed 'I haven't seen the Vongola's since my exile and I won't allow myself to care for the council or their wants, but…' his words stopped and his voice turned gentle, lined with fondness as his eyes closed and his face settled as his breathing 'I have met wonderful people, wonderful people who I know that will be dragged into this. I…can't allow that to happen - I won't.'

**-Line Break-**

Yamamoto held his breath as his unsteady fingers tapped on the numbered buttons of the phone to get through to his home, his other hand holding the handset, ready (or not) to place it next to his ear as the ringing started to clearly sound as he finished the number. Fidgeting in a very uncharacteristic manner as he shifted from foot to foot and tried to ignore both the dread growing and the paint that still lingered and clung to his skin.

'_Moshi moshi?_' the tired voice of his father asked through the phone as soon as he had picked up. Takeshi winced; he sounded like he hadn't slept and he probably hadn't.

'Erm…hello?, pops?' Takeshi sounded nervous to his known ears as he tried to talk through the device against his face.

'_Takeshi?' _his father's voice jumped, making said teen feel very more guilty.

'Er yeah' the newly appointed guardian replied tensely 'Look, pops I'm really sorry; I had a really busy day at school and got really tired at particle, and well a friend - a really good friend forgot something at school and so I thought I would return it but I fell asleep at their place and I guess I just lost track of time and -' he was rambling and he knew it but it took him by surprise when his Tsuyoshi's voice interrupted him.

'_A friend?_' Tsuyoshi's voice was taken back and he should have been; his son hadn't stayed over someone else's house since he was eight; far too long ago.

'Yeah…Um, Tsuna, well…he didn't want to wake me and kind'a forgot because he wasn't feeling well himself and I think I've caught whatever he had so…' god he was dabbling again; he was usually good at acting and lying but this was his father and a part of him wanted the man who always knew what he was thinking to know that he wasn't telling the truth 'So I might have to stay over for a bit longer…' he trailed.

Tsuyoshi's end was silent _'Tsuna? You haven't mentioned a Tsuna before, who -_' just as the undoubted questioning what about to start the phone was plucked from his hands from the very brunet who was just brought up.

'Tsu -'

'Hello? Tsuyoshi-san?' Tsunayoshi questioned into the phone, Reborn lingering on the stair case and watching what his charge was going_ now_. Takeshi was just puzzled but didn't bother questioning it yet; there was something about this that he was missing, like how Tsuna knew his father's name when he was sure he had never mentioned it, but then again it wasn't like it was a secret and Tsuna seemed to know everything.

'_Tsunayoshi Sawada?_' Tsuyoshi had gone from deathly worried, surprised to astounded in a matter of minutes, but wasn't that always the case from the small brunet from his memory _'What on earth - I - it's been an age and I haven't heard from you since….well_'

A small smile wormed it's way onto his face as he too remembered the man that was so vivid in his mind, even now 'It has been' Tsuna agreed, glancing only for a moment to the baseball player beside him 'Your son…I…' he sighed, going to pinch his nose 'He promised me something and now…_whatever _it is, is expecting him to keep his word' he refused to use the word "fate" or "destiny" they were both fickle and he didn't like the way they would have left his tongue; like an excuse.

The pause was pregnant and Tsuna tried not to think of the man's face as he waited stiff as a board _'…He's in the change?'_

The brunet licked his lips 'I…yes, he is. I'll get him home back to you by tomorrow and explain properly - though I have a feeling we're both be enlightening things when I do' he cleared his throat 'This has been a long time in the making but…despite the obvious lack of results…I want you to know that I tried…'

On the other end he heard a heavy expletion of air '_You've always been a little hard-headed haven't you?'_ Tsuna's eyebrows crimpled together and went to speak when he was cut off '_Stop taking responsibility for things that you aren't accountable for. Really Tsunayoshi it's selfish' _

'S-selfish?' the brunet stuttered in surprise.

Tsuyoshi ignored him '_Just…just promise me something' _he murmured in such an un-Yamamoto manner that it made Tsuna still '_Promise me that nothing will happen to him_' Takeshi was all he had now - they both understood that.

'Tsuyoshi Yamamoto you have my word that I will do everything in my power to protect him' Tsuna's voice was unwavering as he said it, filled with grim determination as his eyes burned with flame and will and everything that made a man strong. One thing was clear; he was resolute and had sworn an oath.

A buzz entered the air that Takeshi didn't understand, his new senses that were still awakening just picking up the faint traces of power as that promise entered from the silence, which was no doubt what had made the strange feeling.

Silence once again entered from down the line before the man chuckled '_Selfish as always' _his tone had lightened '_Alright, I'll see you when you make it down - just don't keep me waiting like last time'_

Tsuna's expression was close to a pout when as uttered 'I resent that'

Tsuyoshi laughed good naturedly '_Your not known for your house calls, Tsunayoshi… and I must at admit that while I have wanted to see you, I've also dreaded what it would mean'_

'I…' Tsuna struggled with what to say; it used to come so easily, talking to this man but years had turned into blanks into his mind and had built walls between people he once knew 'I'll see you…tomorrow, Tsuyoshi' he said wistfully.

'_Of course' _Tsuyoshi paused and Tsuna waited '_I'll see you in good health, Tsunayoshi'_ and the line went dead. The brunet turned blond put the phone down with his stomach churning; what was it and people with threatening him over the phone?

'Tsuna?' said demon said and turned to face the other Yamamoto who was looking at him confusedly 'What -'

'You have questions' Tsunayoshi acknowledged, Takeshi simply frowned 'They'll be met tomorrow, but for now know that I just didn't want you lying to your father, not for me' he glanced to the curious figure in the corner before he met Yamamoto's Rain flamed coloured eyes and gave the teen a pat on the shoulder, where his hand lingered 'Right, now that that's out of the way I have the task of feeding you both'

Tsunayoshi turned then, following the battered hallway to his kitchen where he disappeared. Takeshi glanced to Reborn who shrugged and stood from where he had seat down 'Don't push him just yet Yamamoto' the assassin said in his usual tone, but the teen still felt the weight of the words that were far more 'There's a lot you don't know, but things come in time and you've got some catching up to do' he followed his charge into the kitchen.

Yamamoto ran a hand through his hair as his mind replayed the words, finding too much truth in them when he knew they could so easily have been lies if he had simply shown some backbone and stuck with Tsuna. Shaking his head he went two join the two demons, lingering there for only a second before joining Reborn and settling around the small, round table.

They both watched silently as the blond moved around the kitchen, going from cabinets and cupboards while returning to the stove and cooker, fixing pots and pans into place; adding ingredients; looking around - having forgotten what he had been doing. Tsuna fretted around and cooked for an hour before it was plated and put in front of them.

Tsuna went away again to one of his draws and pulled out the necessary cutlery that would be needed and his own plate before sitting down in his own chair, the one furthest away from both of his guests.

Rolling his shoulders, Tsuna placed his plate in front of him while passing out the chopsticks. His eyes glanced at Reborn and Yamamoto at they eyed their food doubtful and Tsunayoshi sighed 'You'll…have to excuse me when I say that I usually ear instant food' it was easy and cheaper after all then making things from scratch and he hadn't cared for leaning how to cook because he was always alone and the only one eating whatever he made.

Yamamoto blinked at the blush that was slowly making its way across Tsuna's face as the blond picked up his chopsticks, mumbling 'Itadakimasu' under his breath and tucking into…whatever it was, because Takeshi honestly couldn't tell.

However the baseball player was never one to drawl on things and tried to brighten despite his hesitance to actually what the…food near his mouth as he too, picked up his cutlery and smiled in a more confident manner then he probably felt 'Itadakimasu!' he picked at it with his chopsticks and plopped it in his mouth and tried not to choke as the horrid taste bit at hit tongue in the most disgusting fashion. He held in a grimace as he tried to continue to smile despite it all, the food partly getting stuck in his throat as he continued to swallow.

Remember to swallow.

Remember to swallow.

Remember to swallow.

Remember to swallow.

Remember to swallow.

A sick feeling swept through him as whatever it was dropped down his system and into his stomach and for a moment felt like it was going to come back up again before a harsh foot hit his ankle with a vengeance. Takeshi jolted and pain screamed in that area, though it did help to keep his food where it was and glance to his attack who was calmer eating from his own plate; like the assassin had never touched him.

'Do you cook a lot Tsuna?' Takeshi asked, his completion paling further as he continued to shovel the food in his mouth.

Tsunayoshi glanced up, looking from Yamamoto to Reborn before swallowing his own mouthful and replying 'No' he replied 'Not much point in it; living alone I -' he stopped himself as he quickly realised what he had said from Takeshi's thinning lips 'I mean food is something to share, a social point' he shrugged 'And I'm not very social'

Takeshi forced the food to slide down while his mind went back to the catering lessons in school and how no one ever partnered with the sometimes brunet, which lead to Tsuna, who obvious struggled with the subject, left to suffer on not having anyone to help him with the matter and promptly frowned when he recalled how little survived Tsunayoshi and how it was always a laughing point for the class - something that he had never found very funny.

'A king needs to know the basics of cooking' Reborn spoke out, raising his chopsticks to his mouth again.

Tsuna frowned 'What for? Diplomacy?' there was an air of sarcasm that made Yamamoto think that Tsunayoshi was either very brave or very stupid, something his father had always told him had a very thin line separating.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his charge 'Survival.'

Tsuna scowled.

Reborn smirked.

Takeshi simply shook his head and continued to eat in the silence that once again embraced the room while the two demons threw looks at one another from across the table and wondered how long this relationship had been about - from what Tsunayoshi had said at the doorstep, he assumed not very long but from the way they acted.

Takeshi smiled and pushed those thoughts away.

We shall see.

**-Line Break-**

**A/N (22/02/13) - **

Hello! No I'm not dead, yes I'm still alive (probably the same thing on thinking about it) and a lots happened since I last updated this! (though some readers that are followers of my other stories and therefore know from the other A/Ns what I've been up to that) I've returned to school and that's pretty much what's held me up so much, I've had exam after exam, homework, coursework and helluve lot of sickness to deal with so I'm sorry I haven't been handling it very well. 'Been trying my best for you and I' am going for an update a day - or if not an update every couple of days at least, this might be wishful thinking as I seriously don't have any free time but it's an ideal that I'm going to put everything into working towards.

So! Anyway, I hope this is OK, I think it's a little short (as it usually is with me) and a little unadventful, but I had to have a bit of a filler to have a pause for what's coming next. Brought Tsuyoshi in; more secrets are being revealed; somethings being hinted at, though I have said there might be no pairings I could change my mind; and Tsuna's terrible cooking has finally been brought in, which I had planned from the start : P What do you expect from someone whose never been taught?

Moving on, I' am also looking for a beta, I swore them off when I first start Fanfiction because I thought it was a little lazy and something that when done yourself helped you improve, but I'm so desperate on time and just updating that I can't physically do it. Sorry about all this, just try to bare with me while I figure this out (though I' am painfully aware of how patiant you've been with me already) And thank you for being so good to me!

**Review (Anonymous) 'Guest' 01 - Chapter 9 -**

That's nice of you considering I hated writing the action part of it. *laughs* Yeah, I'm looking forward to bringing in the crueler people from Tsuna's past, though it might take some time. Apologises in advance.

Anyway thanks for taking the time to review : ).

**LiveJournal:** sky-flower24

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Half Breed_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	11. Another pushed away

**Code: **KHR-HB-CH.11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Half Breed.**

Chapter: 11

Reborn followed behind the two teens quietly; it was peaceful at the moment but the sense of foreboding he had started to feel from last night had yet to disappear. After dinner Tsuna had quickly tired; his blood making him ill and the contract sapping his strength; and while Yamamoto could have lasted until the proper hour for bed it didn't take much urging for him to follow his nearly appointed Sky.

He had stayed up, perhaps wary of another assassination attempt, perhaps not. Whatever the reason he had been awake long into the night before a sharp cry caught in his acute hearing and he ran to his charge's bedroom, worried for what would have caused the blond to sound so pained but when he got there all he found was the heir fighting with himself, duvet askew and his small frame restless.

Reborn looked taken aback for a moment before cursing, shutting the door behind him so the escaping racket would have less chance to wake Yamamoto and jogged the short distance to the bed. He put one knee onto the bed so he could easily control the distance he bent down and gingerly restrained the boy's shoulders.

He grunted as he had taken the boys fits and tried to still him - but when it had gone five minutes and there had been no change Reborn knew that he needed a different approach, however even as he thought that he wasn't entirely sure what to do, until that is Tsunayoshi whimpered and a tear leaked from his closed eyes, his blond bangs slack onto his face with sweat.

Reborn had spent the night embracing Tsuna as gently as he could, and Tsuna had settled.

They hadn't talked about it when they woke, and Reborn wouldn't have been sure that Tsuna had been aware of the night's terrors and just thought that his new guardian had chosen to sneak into his bed if it wasn't for the slightly shy, awkward and most of all - grateful "Thank you" the blond had whispered when he had left the comfort of the other's arms and had started to walk out the door to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Since then Tsunayoshi had been all but silent and the assassin wasn't sure if it was because he was just used to have no one to talk to or if he had just lost the words needed - Reborn suspected a mixture of both.

Yamamoto glanced to the blond beside him and his lips thinned, they were taking the long way around to his house so they didn't get picked up by an inquiring policemen who was wondering why they weren't in school, but even down the street Tsuna had decided to take, he (Tsunayoshi) was getting an awful lot of glances.

The baseball player kept looking at Tsuna to try and find what would require to such stares. He would have thought it was like when they were in class and the students would whisper and glace the then-blond but Tsunayoshi had said before they left that because his features had changed in such a way - and because he wouldn't be applying his "makeup" no one who didn't know him well, wouldn't recognise him. So Takeshi was hard pressed to find anything out of the ordinary.

'His taking their breath away' Takeshi glanced to Reborn who had his hands in his pockets and was walked easily a step or two behind them. The teen's eyebrow raised; it always seemed as if these two knew what he was thinking, hopefully that wasn't another unknown (for him anyway) demon trait.

'We can't, really' Tsunayoshi interjected. Which despite the words, only increased Yamamoto's belief in their mind reading abilities.

'Why?' Takeshi asked, his attention back to Reborn 'Tsuna doesn't look all that different'

Reborn huffed in irritation 'That's because their looking at him without their usual prejudice' he answered, talking about his charge like he wasn't there, which suited him just fine as the blond steadfastly ignored their conversation.

Takeshi glanced back to his friend and examined the long, thick eyelashes which frame large but ever so slanted cerulean orbs that felt like they bore the depths of the ocean, his nose was a nice shape - not to big or out of form and his lips were thicker then most males. His cheeks, though framed with sun-kissed blond bangs, were filled out with puppy fat, his chin slightly pointed. Tsuna's forehead was covered with a heavy fringe which was longer in the middle and shortened a little going outwards - like a point. The rest of the hair style was spiky, but had an air of softness to it with how it had been cut back.

Going further downward Tsuna's body was small and petit, unlike most teenage boys who were starting to grow and fill out, however short they still were compared to the rest of the world, Tsuna was still shorter then the Japanese average. Though he had curves, his shoulders were round; having hidden muscle and his legs looked like they were runners legs, his calves obviously firm and toned. There was an apparent curve to Tsuna's back and his waist was slight.

Yamamoto's head tilted during his observation 'Hmm…' he hummed, but it rang like a question before it seemed like he had let the subject drop and looked back ahead 'Does people's believes change things that much?' he asked, his voice lacking that usual spark.

Reborn's eyes were boring into the back of Tsunayoshi's head as he replied; 'Perception is nine tenths reality'

'Really you two' Tsuna chided dryly 'You do realise I'm right here, don't you?'

Reborn held back rolling his eyes and Yamamoto laughed, his arms held behind his head causally ' 'Course, your hard not to notice, Tsuna' the blond pouted, Reborn smirked 'Oh' the baseball player paused mid-step 'Looks like we're here'

'Already?' Tsunayoshi commented sarcastically, because to him it had felt like that simple ten minute (if that) walk had taken an hour.

'Ha, yep' Takeshi answered, though his tone and smile had taken a stained quality that told the two demons that he was anxious and nervous about coming home after being away so long without contact. The guardian jutted his chin to the front door as he continued forward 'Let's go then' he said, walking up to his door and, taking in the closed sign on the door, knocked.

Tsuna and Reborn came to stand either side of Takeshi, not waiting long before the door opened and barely got a look at Tsuyoshi before they were pushed in and the barrier was shut behind them. If Takeshi were in a joking mood, he would have comment on how it felt like a repeat of when he had gone to Tsuna's house to return the phone but didn't as he looked up to see his friend and his father staring each other down and for the life of him couldn't find the words to speak again.

The blond stood straight, his head tilted upwards to compensate in the difference in height between the older man and he, his expression was lax but his shoulders were drawn together which could suggest tension. Tsuyoshi was basically a mirror image as he stared downwards.

'You haven't changed a bit' Tsuyoshi broke the silence, his voice unsurprised however.

Tsuna shrugged lightly 'That's to be expected with the Jikan no Nagare' Reborn stiffened 'You look…' the blond paused, staring at the man he used to know with a rueful glint 'Well' he decided on.

Tsuyoshi laughed, though it held a dark tinge to it 'And you do not' he quipped 'Even after all this time you look after yourself the same way; terribly' he stated disapprovingly.

Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms 'I take care of myself just fine; I'm still here aren't I?'

The older Yamamoto's eyes saddened for a moment 'Himiko would've hit you for that' Takeshi stilled at the sound of his mother's name.

Tsuna's face tightened, giving a minuscule nod 'I know…' he trailed, his eyes flickering away, moving around the restaurant before they returned to the man's face 'I'm…sorry I didn't come to visit when the two of you settled down' he murmured 'It - it was better for everyone that I just stayed away when you…left your old occupation'

Tsuyoshi's expression turned further crestfallen 'Maybe' his hazel orbs slide to his son's confused face for a second 'But Himiko and I would have taken on the risks for you - we had known each other too long to let something get in the way of that'

Tsunayoshi pulled a face 'I couldn't have asked that of you, not with Himiko's condition'

Tsuyoshi simply shook his head, his hand coming up to squeeze the blond's shoulder 'You shouldn't have had to' he laughed a bitter laugh, before his face settled into something sadder 'When we lost contact Himiko was quite upset, but said you must be in your "mating phase" and that if she ever saw you again she'd give you a piece of her mind - of course your going to have to settle for me instead' Tsuna's eyes fall to the floor despite the man's attempt at humour.

'Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi look at me' and gradually, he did 'Himiko…during the pregnancy, she kept…asking about you - she really wanted your "Unholy butt" around' Tsuna swallowed uncomfortably 'So why…why didn't you…' he trailed.

Tsuna scrubbed a hand over his face, looking behind tired and for a spilt second the two not-quite humans could see the years the blond had lived 'It's no excuse, I know it's no excuse, but…it had gotten busy; for some reason there were more and more portals opening - with more and more demons bleeding through who were not legal here. They were dangerous ones and I…I was worried that the more I forced back to their realm and the more I slain the more enemies I'd make; you two were out of the game and I didn't want to have to force your hand with coming back. That wouldn't be fair, not when the two of you had finally made a home together'

Tsuyoshi's smile was melancholy 'What have I told you about being selfish?'

Tsuna's expression soon became a mirror image to the man in front of him 'That I'm efficient at it'

Tsuyoshi's eyes twinkled and soon he had tugged Tsuna forward and into his arms. The sushi chief had to bend quite a bit to embrace the much short frame but he didn't mind one iota as he squeezed, breathing in the other's distinct scent. It had been a long time since he had seen this person and despite what Tsunayoshi had missed, he had missed the friend he used to have.

After a few long moments Tsuyoshi released the blond, his hands still holding Tsuna's shoulders as he stepped back, blinking back the moister and swallowing thickly as he took in the other's appearance in once again and asked something he had put off 'Your celestial form?' the man questioned 'How on earth did that activate?'

Tsuna sighed tiredly, shaking his downward head before looking up to Tsuyoshi 'Hell flames' the more man tensed noticeably, his eyes tightening 'It's fine; the fight wasn't too difficult and Reborn was looking after Yamamo-' he cut himself off, paused and sighed, glancing to the frowning Takeshi before continuing 'Yama while I dealt with assassin' said teenager's eyes widened at the nickname Tsuna had given him so long ago.

As Reborn's name was mentioned for the first time, Tsuyoshi also turned his attention to the unknown man who he hadn't cared to ask after as Tsuna had been his first priority as soon as he laid eyes on the battered blond, but now he focused on the other, his back straightened and his eyes sharpened.

'I take it that this Reborn is the same assassin Reborn and confidant to the Ninth King of your world?' Tsuna simply nodded and Tsuyoshi sighed 'I thought as much' he looked back to the blond 'Must you always find trouble?'

Tsuna's expression took on a pouting quality 'I say it's occupational hazard'

'And I say it's stupidity'

Tsuna shook his head stubbornly 'I wasn't the one who fell down that trap door down in the temple caves of the cursed monastery'

Tsuyoshi frowned 'No, but if I remember correctly it was your fault I was there to start with'

'As much as I find this conversation amusing' Reborn cut in, his lips forming a smirk having watched the interesting interaction between two people who were obviously old friends - the smirk somehow didn't reach his eyes however of finding someone else Tsuna had pushed away 'I was sent here to train and protect Tsunayoshi Sawada to become the Tenth King'

Tsuyoshi eyes became a fraction wider as he looked down to a now sullen Tsunayoshi 'But I thought you had been pushed out from the third realm and stripped of your titles and relations, why -'

Tsuna shrugged 'The Ninth's sons are gone and Lord Xanxus, the last heir, pulled out.' he explained with a very displeased voice 'That just leaves me and one other who has the blood of Vongola and is able to embrace the elemental power'

Reborn's eyes narrowed 'One other? There's no one but -' Tsuna looked at him with such eyes that his mouth shut on it's own accord.

'That one other is under my protection' Tsuna glared furiously 'Not even the Council of Arcobaleno will touch him. He will not be put into the running.'

Reborn would allow the conversation drop for now as the air grew stiff 'We will talk about this further'

Tsuna continued to glare 'Perhaps' he said before turning back Tsuyoshi and ignoring Reborn's own dark expression in return 'I don't have much of a choice at the moment…' he sighed 'I'm sorry…this has happened at the worst of times' he muttered, shamed-face.

Tsuyoshi simply pattered the other's shoulder 'Or the best' he suggested, making Tsuna's face snap up in his direction.

'H-how can you…' Tsuna trailed, grasping for words 'W-what would Himiko -'

Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed but the air around him stayed comforting 'She'd say "about time"' once again, he found his sight straying to his son 'Honestly Tsunayoshi, do you not think that all those years go that I'd sense when Takeshi promised himself to someone? My family's lineage may be in all matter of opinion weak but it dates back to one of the first clans but it's in my blood as it's in Takeshi's. Don't treat me like a fool, I -'

'You know?' Takeshi's question interrupted what Tsuyoshi was about to say as everyone pulled their attention to the baseball player who was standing to the side, one hand holding the arm that held the contract.

Tsuyoshi nodded slowly 'Yes…' he replied gradually 'I grew up knowing about my heritage but I decided selfishly or not, early on after your birth that I wouldn't…that I didn't want you to know about this side of the world; it was safer that way'

Takeshi looked between him and Tsuna, frowning 'But…you two know each other…and -'

Tsuna shook his head 'I've known your father and your mother for years yes, we were good friends' he paused, ignoring when he was interrupted by Tsuyoshi's laugh;

'I'd like to think we still are'

'- I met them by accident really and couldn't get rid of them once I did, but however human you see me, I'm not, it's an illusion and I couldn't stay. After a few years though I was moved back to the area by the orphanage'

Even after the explanation, Takeshi was still worldly confused 'But…that would have been years ago - you talk about mum and… .Tsuna, how old are you exactly?'

Tsunayoshi's face slowly grew red and Tsuyoshi snorted which got him a glare for his trouble before he slowly started to answer 'Much older then you are, but the same age if you translate demon years into humans' he kicked the ground and sluggishly went to his dinner shirt and allowed his fingers to go under the fabric and pull out a chain that had a very unusual pendant attached to it 'This is the Jikan no nagare; it slows my body's aging' he explained 'You see demons age a lot slower then humans and…well, I've been here a long time let's just say and this helps me blend in and not have to move around as much because I'm meant to be twenty but look like a two year old.' his eyes gazed at the necklace that had been both a help and a pain 'Once I've started to reach the age that most humans tend to die at or end up in some kind of situation where I should have died I simply reset the pendant and move to another area'

Takeshi's face was pale by the time Tsuna had finished 'That sounds…lonely' that was the best he could do, which was probably no where near enough.

Tsunayoshi shrugged 'You get used to it'

Tsuyoshi shook his head 'You've picked on hell of a Sky, Takeshi' he smiled but there emotion behind it that Takeshi couldn't translate, before turning to all of his company 'We might as well pause here and take it someplace more comfortable, we'll likely be talking for awhile and you look like you need to sit down' he said, directing a stern look to a rather wobbly Tsuna.

'Oh by all means, lead the way' Tsunayoshi quipped

**-LineBreak-**

The deceive the demon held to his ear was pushed up tightly, even long after the one on the other end had hung up, the room around him was silent even with three other people sitting around him expectantly. He swallowed, before finally hanging up and ridding his hearing of that awful dial tone.

'Well?' a darker tone asked.

He put the phone in his jean's back pocket, his eyes skimming over the people he knew before they fell to the window which lead outside, clinging to the sky desparately 'It's starting' he stated simply.

Silence fell - no one would try to break it.

**Information/ Translation:**

"Jikan no nagare" - Japanese - 'Time flow'

**A/N (03.03.13) - **

What a funny date... . Okay I did not mean to say that; forget it. *sigh* Time sure is passing quickly right now; just back to school last week and it went so quickly I hardly blinked and it was gone. I'm still debating whether I mind or not *Shrugs* too tired to right now, I probably will at some point however.

So, Saturday has been and gone. Oh No'se! I really wanted to get all my homework down to day and failed terribly as my Grandma told me it was mother's day next week on Sunday so I had to go into trown to get my brilliant Mama something for all her hard work! That took most of the day though, when I came come I did start work on some painting that needs to be done on Tuesday and finished my colour wheel, before I started this chapter?

Why am I telling you this? Simple, because I can.

Anyway, I've now explained how Tsuna is a little *Cough* a *Cough* lot *Cough* out of character; he's a lot older then you think he is (^^"). Probably gonna go further into that road later on as well as the other heir thing that your probably get hints at.

Question here. Is anyone finding this boring? I hope not, it's just I'm getting very conscious about how much dialog I'm writing and I'm getting pretty worried about it...

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love-**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _Half Breed' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	12. Revelations and Rituals

**Code: **KHR-HB-CH.12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the featured mediums, the rights go to the respected owners

**Half Breed.**

Chapter 12.

'Well then' Tsuyoshi started as the two demons and his son settled in their living room, sitting crossed-legged on the matted floor on top of slim cushions 'Let's have a look' he directed towards his son whose face marred with confusion until Tsuna swallowed uneasily and elaborated.

'Your contract; he wants to see your contract Yama' the blond whispered, cerulean eyes sliding away from the baseball player. Yamamoto frowned as he gazed at Tsuna for a moment or two before sighing silently; he was going to have to do something about that.

'Sure' Takeshi replied steadily, shrugging off the blazer before fiddling with the buttons that gave him more trouble then he'd own up to; it was just another thing for Tsuna to feel guilty about and it was probably obvious enough anyway.

Tsuyoshi swallowed once the dress shirt had been removed and the dark navy swirls and lines were revealed; it really was quite a thing to behold with how clear and sharp the patterns were as it travelled from his son's wrist to his collarbone, it sung of power and the price it would take if the bond should be severed.

'What did you promise?' Tsuyoshi inquired after closing his eyes for a moment, knowing already what Takeshi had sworn on which already told the once-upon-a-time Demon Hunter just how serious Takeshi's Oath was.

Takeshi frowned for a moment, one of his hands coming up to touch one of the lines that was now his skin 'I...'

'He promised to "Always have my back"' Tsuna answered, eyes glinting with unknown emotion as he slowly brought them up to meet Tsuyoshi's.

'A Protection Oath than?'

A shrug 'Probably.'

Tsuyoshi's mouth twisted upwards slightly 'Probably?'

Tsuna frowned, obviously thinking that elaborating was pointless but did so anyway when he caught sight of Takeshi's confused face 'The oath you make has types' he informed, turning slightly to meet his Guardian's gaze for the first time 'The type of Oath that is made varies from person to person, a demon could make an Oath for servitude or marriage, sexual favours and things of the like' his tone of voice told them what he thought of such things, but a small smile started to turn the edges of his mouth.

'But you were young and you were human, so your thought process was giving back what you thought I had given you and your vocabulary to do this was limited so you said what you thought was the most meaningful thing your mind could come up with' and than there was most the genuine smile on Tsuna's face, though it did go darker a moment later with slight puzzlement 'However because of that, because of the wording of the Oath... the Contract is harder to identifier' he paused, eyes flickering to Reborn and Tsuyoshi who stayed silent.

'...Does that matter?' Takeshi asked tentatively and was met with a stern nod.

'Of course! The kind of Oath you make is the kind of Oath you will have to follow unless you want the Powers to take from you for breaking it.'

'So...don't do it, right?'

Tsuna sighed, eyes going upward in very human gestured that made Reborn snort slightly; he had been down here too long. The blond ignored the sound and instead mock glared at Tsuyoshi 'This is somehow your fault! I know it is'

Tsuyoshi held his hands up in defense 'What have I done?' though there was traces of humour in his tone.

'He's her son! You've corrupted him somehow!'

'Are...you blaming me for Takeshi inheriting his mother's personality?'

'Yes!' Tsuna exclaimed semi-childishly before blowing out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered; 'This is some kind of Karma, I know it is...'

'You think I'm like mum?' Tsuna opened his cerulean orbs to meet hopeful honey and almost sighed again; because of course Takeshi would have that kind of reaction... he hadn't thought of it purely for the reason it was something that always terrified Tsuna.

'Yes' Tsuna replied honestly, though he turned to lighten the mood and hopefully get away from the subject as he continued 'You have her cursed ignorance and optimism... probably her right-hook too if your batting strengths anything to go by' he took a breath, holding out his hand 'May I?'

Takeshi gave him a brief bemused expression before he placed the hand with donned the contract on top of Tsuna's, an amused smile on his lips 'Right-hook Tsuna?'

The blond gave the Guardian a dark look as Tsuyoshi started to chuckle which quickly morphed into a laugh 'Oh stuff it, Yoshi'

Tsuyoshi shook his head in mirth, the edges of his mouth hurting from being forced into such an erect position, ripping away a tear 'You've spent too much time with Urameshi-kun'

'Don't I know it' Tsuna smirked, though he did throw a quick backwards glance ' "-Kun"?'

'It annoyed him.'

Tsuna rolled his eyes but started concentrating on the task at hand, literally and after looking up to Takeshi's settled expression lowered his lips to the start of the contract, allowing the mark to tingle his lips with their power - their voice before allowing his tongue to trail across the skin.

'T-Tsuna?' Takeshi stuttered, a slight brush on his cheeks.

'Don't interrupt him' Reborn instructed who had been silent until now, watching with a glint in his eyes 'From your reaction I'd say this is not normal in the human realm?' Takeshi shook his head, neck turned towards the darker man in trying to tune the sensation out.

'Ah the woes of knowing a demon' Tsuyoshi sighed wistfully 'I suppose I'll have to start teaching you some demon customs lest have my only son beheaded for a rube gesture that was meant to be polite'

Reborn raised an eyebrow as Takeshi kept silent; he really couldn't think of anything to say to that 'You seem...used to it'

Tsuyoshi returned the gesture in kind 'This may come as a surprise but I have known Tsunayoshi for many years; worked with him, lived with him in some respects if you discern camping out without a tent living...' his eyes looked off into the distance for a moment; obviously remembering 'I met him when I was nineteen, Takeshi's mother was the same age and we came to a bit of a misunderstanding before introduction'

'Misunderstanding?' Takeshi asked. He could only imagine...

Tsuyoshi coloured a bit and Reborn came to a conclusion that that wasn't usual for the human 'Yes, well... your mother sensed the presence of strong Flames close to where an attack against humans had occurred, we tackled him and after some roughhousing of a very disgruntled Tsunayoshi, decided to listen to him'

'Roughhousing?' Takeshi repeated 'And why...did you think that you could take on a demon, or even know what he was to begin with'

'That's... complicated' Tsuyoshi sighed just as an aura began to grow around Tsuna who was still working 'We, the Yamamoto's, come from a very long clan of demon - of course one of our ancestors centuries ago decided to settle on this plane instead of his own, which is why our Powers are so weak and why our appearance need no alteration' his eyes move along Takeshi's body, settling on the boy's eyes which kept glowing the deepest, clear blues he had ever seen to his usual, warmer colour;

'Though...that might change with you'

Takeshi smiled albeit sheepishly '...Sorry?'

Tsuyoshi waved it away 'No need' he replied absently 'The Yamamoto's have never been ashamed of their heritage, that was why your great, great grandfather took up the sword to...dispose of demons abusing their powers and coming through to the human realm when they hadn't been given access' his gaze flickered to the far wall were four swords were displayed 'That...deputy if you will passed down to all of us when we came of age, it would have become your deputy as well... but'

Takeshi frowned, looking at the mask his father had put in place instead of his expression 'But...?' he prompted and than wondered if he really wanted to know.

Tsuyoshi sighed deeply 'But than something happened, your mother died and I suddenly... didn't want that life for you anymore' there was a lot of things he wasn't saying and he knew that Takeshi could hear it 'But you were Yamamoto, and even more so the son of your mother; if I taught you about the realms, demons and our family you'd insist on carrying out the duty, as you had meant to do so I decided to keep it from you and I can't apologise for that'

Staring commenced, neither saying anything - or even knowing what to say before sharp teeth grazing his skin reminded Takeshi what had brought this conversation up to start with. Turning to Reborn, he asked; 'So...why's Tsuna...um...'

Reborn snorted; surely it wasn't that abnormal, was it? 'Tsuna's trying to acquire data about the contract' more quiet came with his answer so he waited for Yamamoto junior to speak and he did...eventually.

'With his mouth?...'

Reborn shrugged 'The mouth is the most sensitive place -' more or less anyway, Reborn could think of two others... 'For this kind of process; it's one of the reasons demons_ have to be careful with what they eat_'

Takeshi frowned before he remembered their... dinner. Oops...

Reborn twitched as Takeshi laughed uneasily and Tsuyoshi had difficultly holding off another laughing fit as he read between the lines; his son had stayed over the night after all and Tsuna would have felt the need to feed the two... Oh sweet mercies that Takeshi had still been developing his demon blood at the time or Takeshi might not be so flippant.

A groan pulled their attention to the blond who pulled away from Takeshi's now wet hand, ripping his mouth with the back of his own as his other arm curled around his stomach, bending over slightly 'Tsu-Tsuna?...'

The blond shook his head, mouth clamped shut and swallowing continuously, breathing slightly deeper to settle his stomach 'Urgh...' he slapped his lips together 'Tsuyoshi gonna - you'll have to make sure to bathe the whole of his Contract in salt water'

Tsuyoshi sat straighter, eyes widening slightly 'Salt water?.! -'

Still smacking his lips, Tsuna shook his head 'Nothing serious, the Hell Flame we encountered has just left some residue behind.

Tsuyoshi slumped in relief before looking at the sicker looking blond wearily 'Do you need something to drink?'

'Later' Tsuna waved away and carried on when it looked like two certain ravens were about to protest 'Now, the Contract' Takeshi's shoulders rounded and his adams apples bobbed 'The Contract seems to be of Guardianship... but the way you worded the Oath... it could also be Companionship; I can't entirely make the different Powers out' the blond frowned in thought, tentatively licking his lips 'The Clause will be the loss of your arm' his eyes glinted seriously darkly 'The Contract has woven not just into your skin but into your Flame Channels, if you should somehow break your Oath this arm will be unusable'

Something firm morphed Takeshi's face 'If I broke my promise...do I deserve my arm?' his voice was gentle and soft, barely heard but rang so loudly in the quiet living room with it's sincerity and grave - sober tones.

'Of course you do!' Tsuna snapped harshly 'What on -'

'Because, if I let you down the arms' not going to be my biggest worries...' Takeshi paused before grinning 'Especially when your other Guardians get ahold of me, right?'

Tsuna gave him a highly unimpressed look while Reborn just smirked 'At lest he's learning' the darker demon commented.

Tsuna's expression stayed that way before sighing; 'What _have _I gotten myself into?' and giving Takeshi a stern look 'You will not be losing an arm, Yama - if you do, I'll feed it to you'

Takeshi held in a grimace and tried to maintain his grin as he mock saluted with his left hand as his right was still sore and growing stiff 'Yes Boss!'

The blond sent a glare towards Tsuyoshi who wasn't sure how to feel with this reevaluation 'You have_ ruined_ Mariko's son'

Tsuyoshi blinked before snorting a huffing laugh, than something sparked and the swordsman almost wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall but kept himself still and relaxed as a smile spread across his lips, watching as Tsuna shivered slight. Ah the blond knew him too well.

'Mariko's son, your Godson' Tsuyoshi shrugged, saying that single sentence that held such weight so nonchalantly that it was almost a skill particularly when Tsuna froze solid to such a degree any other time he would have laughed - but Tsuyoshi understood a little of what might be going through his friend's head, so the humour was lost.

Tsuna was suddenly very pale and very wide eyed as his body turned so quickly in Tsuyoshi's direction that the swordsman wondered if the blond had gotten whiplash. Tsuna looked .._.ill_ 'Tsu -'

'God...son...?' never in all the years Tsuyoshi had known Tsuna, had he sounded so confused...lost, maybe telling him so soon wasn't a good idea?

'Mariko refused to even consider anyone else...' Tsuyoshi trailed giving his friend his entire attention rather than trying to explain to his son 'And I wouldn't have thought about anyone else either if we had known where you were...'

'I -'

Tsuyoshi shook his head 'It's fine...what's done is done and I'm sure you did what you thought was right.' he took a shaky breath, eyes closing for a moment; he hadn't talked about his wife for so long since she had died and Takeshi needed reassurance 'Mariko, when I pressed her on it, said very stubbornly that you always come when you're needed. I didn't push after that'

That didn't have the effect that Tsuyoshi wanted; he looked worse as the blond swallowed uneasily, shifting on the floor before looking down, grimacing as his cerulean eyes closed 'Not always' he whispered meaningfully and Tsuyoshi straightened, dark hazel eyes shadowing and mouth opening when he was interrupted.

'A Demon Hunter giving introduction to his family to the race he's sworn to slay?' Reborn inquired lightly, head tilted.

'To those that would harm humans - and we aren't fully human ourselves' Tsuyoshi corrected 'My family and I have only ever done what you have done to your own kind after you go rogue'

'Hmm...' Reborn hummed, though his expression was calculative.

'So. You're my Godfather?' Takeshi asked, breaking the tensing atmosphere with a seemingly lighthearted question.

'Well... I...' Tsunayoshi frowned, looking between Tsuyoshi and Takeshi.

'Now, now Tsu-chan' Tsuyoshi mock soothed with the nickname that had come about in that fateful meeting so long ago. It still had the same reaction; spluttering and an irritated glare 'Where do you think "Takeshi" came from to start with?'

Tsuna coloured, looking outwardly uncomfortably. Takeshi looked at his father, knowing that he would be getting no answers from Tsunayoshi 'Where does Takeshi come from?' he asked brightly; he had never thought about it before but he was curious and as much as he could... he didn't mind Tsuna being his Godfather.

'I think it was the mission to Kanto, Ukiyoe, wasn't it Tsunayoshi?' Tsuyoshi asked cheekily, continuing to his son after Tsuna had grumbled something along the lines of "like you don't already know" 'Tsunayoshi, Mariko and I were informed of... some murders that were focused in that area; we ran into a demon similar to Tsunayoshi and he offered us a place to stay; we accepted and after a bit of time running about getting lost we found the murder and pushed It through a portal'

'So...?' Takeshi prompted.

Tsuyoshi smirked and Tsuna moaned, burring his head in his hands as Reborn watched on in amusement and more than a tad intrigued in how his charge had lived his life until now 'The demon we..."ran" into who allowed us to stay, and Mariko introduced herself as Kotori; (we used alias around people we found suspicious you see), I was Inui and Tsunayoshi was Takeshi'

The baseball player blinked, turning to Tsuna who still wouldn't look at him 'That's why?'

Tsuyoshi nodded 'We came clean to the demon and his clan before we left... but he refused to use our real names afterwards. It stuck, especially after visiting again and word passing around to other demons and Yōkai about the "strong Takeshi-sama" who got rid of the nasty Oni' he smiled 'Good times, ne Tsunayoshi?'

Takeshi eyed Tsuna for a moment 'Cool, I guess we're related now; do I get to call you Godfather...or would you prefer Godfather Tsu?'

Reborn shook his head while Tsuyoshi chuckled and Tsuna just about _died _'Aren't you at all..."bent out of shape" that your...Godfather looks to be the same age as you?' he asked curiously with a human expression he had picked up.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck 'Why? He's a lot older then me - and if he's got the time turner thing then he's probably a lot older than pops' he eyed the darker demon, his eyes oozing with power before shaking his head 'Perhaps not older than you but...he's never seemed all that young to me...besides pops chose him!'

' 'Course I did! It'd be an insult not to' Tsuyoshi exclaimed 'Tsunayoshi's great with kids, he was greet with you too; I remember Visitation Day with Mariko, she thought you were so cute together' he looked up, as in thought for a minute 'Though, again in saying that I did have to keep her from pulling her Tanto out of her bag; it was quite a surprise to see you again after so many years Tsunayoshi, we recognised you straight away. We just ...didn't quite believe it'

'I caught a few glances of you too' Tsuna whispered.

Tsuyoshi nodded 'I know you did, I think Mariko's words were that you "were about ready to jump out the nearest window and battle yourself into a portal back home", though I think you might have forgone the portal we did manage to agree on one point; you were uncomfortable with us... you had never been uncomfortable with us before'

Tsuna swallowed, eyes squeezing shut further 'I...didn't know how to react; I...I felt like I...' he stopped then and Tsuyoshi knew it would take more pushing 'No, it was just a surprise and... your right; I probably should have ... I _should _have gotten in touch when I was moved back into the area'

For a moment Tsuyoshi's eyes were as serious as death but... it wasn't the time; a stranger was here - a stranger who was reporting back to one of the men responsible for Tsunayoshi's banishment; his _son _was here, it wasn't the time.

'Ma... your here now; it was surprise' a _big _surprise that's for such 'But this argument is moot at the moment.' "at the moment" spoke volumes between the two but there wasn't time to settle as Tsuyoshi turned to his son 'I think I prefer just plain, old "Godfather"'

Tsuyoshi noticed the shift but tried to laugh anyway 'Ya think so pops? I guess that "Godfather Tsu" might be a mouthful...'

'I've always thought you were crazy' Tsuna stated mournfully, sitting up jarringly 'Ever since you first attacked me, but even after all this time - why can't you just settle down? I really don't give a damn whose great, great, great grandson you are, you're still primarily human! You try to kill me, stalk me with your wife while on jobs, force me to work with you and now you've made your son a charge of said half breed? You do realise what half breeds bring down to those around them don't you?'

'You'd die for him.' Tsuyoshi stated seriously, sudden but true as he looked down unwaveringly at his friend 'You'd die for him and kill for him and despite how much you'll going to deny it, he'd be safer no where else'

Tsuna once again raised his blue orbs upwards 'Urgh, human logic'

'Not untrue though' Tsuyoshi quipped.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, muttering "you asked for it" before he looked to Takeshi and after a moment or two made his decision and crawled off of his pillow until he was in front of his Godson, placing his palms on the other's shoulders (Takeshi glanced to his father who mouthed at him to stay still, with a appearance that was all too flinty that Takeshi did as he was told seriously).

Takeshi straightened from where he was sat as Tsuna's nose came to rest in the nock of his neck and started to sniff, forgetting himself for a moment he went to speak - to ask something but with another look from his father quickly shut his jaw with a clank, also seeing something soften in Reborn from the corner of his eye but his attention went back to Tsuna as small hands slid from his shoulders to cup his own, larger and rougher appendages.

Something...deep sparked because of the contact of their fingers, sent straight from their skin up Takeshi's arms to the base of his stomach, like a connection was being made but he couldn't put a name to it; it was different to the pain of the Contract... . Something warm and profound wrapping around his stomach blazingly making Takeshi see white as his skin prickled and his mouth became dry, but before his jaw could fully lock he gasped as Tsuna pulled his nose out from smelling his scent, watching with glazed eyes as the blond put their foreheads together, duel blue eyes searching Takeshi's own for something... .

Takeshi didn't notice when his limps had become hot or when his heart had slowed to an alarming degree (for a human), or when his hearing and eyesight dimmed as his body buzzed, numbly feeling Tsuna pull away once again only for something smooth and wet to run along his cheek a second later.

That was it - that was enough to break the spell and Takeshi's ears to pop, his eyes to focus and to blink at the face that had moved back a bit but which is still so close... 'Huh?' he said dumbly, frowning as his damp cheek came to his notice, fingers automatically going to touch - to inspect.

'Congrats, kid' Reborn said, a miniature smirk on his face but his onyx orbs... they were lighter than they had been 'You've just been accepted by the heir of the Vongola Clan'

'Huh?' Takeshi repeated, looking as lost as he ever had as he looked at the three others in the room.

Tsuna shook his head tiredly, cerulean gems becoming hidden as his lids started to droop, shoulders sagging and neck sinking to his chest 'Nev-her...gunna get us-teh ...this' he murmured through his gums as his lips refused to move and his body finally give into the strain and the Flame drain as his world turned black.

Nerves shot through Takeshi as Tsuna seemed to wilt in front of him and before he could voice his concern he had his arms full of demon 'T-Tsuna?' he stuttered and tensed when a hand dropped onto his shoulders.

'He's just exhausted Flames he doesn't have' Tsuyoshi explained, looking at the blond resting against his son's chest, his friend looked far too young, far too small for someone who he knows to be so old and wise 'The Contract drained him internally and while his powers was still building he used them again'

Takeshi's hands went to rest on Tsuna's back to keep the blond still as he turned slightly 'Again, pops?'

Tsuyoshi rubbed the back of his head, a gesture that had been past down to his son 'Demons do things differently to humans; by law in this realm Tsunayoshi has always been - and always will be your Godfather, it's in my will but that wouldn't be accepted in their's' Tsuyoshi explained 'Tsuna just performed a small Ritual to tie you to him in a ... familial capacity, it's a precaution to ensure that you will always be taken care of'

'Ritual' Takeshi parroted.

Tsuyoshi nodded 'Ritual, It was the basic of basic' he admitted.

'It was the Acceptance and Admittance Ritual.' Reborn put in, still trying to find his centre in this situation where he felt... out of place with how little he knew, what didn't help was being in the Yamamoto Clan's old compound where he could feel the ancient wards pulling on his Flames and Tsuyoshi's firm, powerful and _old _aura pushing against the rest of him.

'Tsunayoshi started with smelling you; it's the first step. If he didn't like it, the Ritual would have negated itself' Tsuyoshi continued.

Takeshi's expression was puzzled; this was another weird demon tradition wasn't it? 'Why smelling though, pops?'

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat as he stretched his jaw for a moment; he was starting to get stiff 'Demons sense of smell is much stronger than any other human - or species in saying that; it's more than what kind of perfume your wearing or if your sweaty' he paused in thought 'By your scent a demon can tell if you're a warrior, if you're an innocent... they can tell what kind of environment you live in or if you mean them harm; they can tell what you are and what kind of Flames you have'

'So...' Takeshi trailed.

'_So_ he was judging your characteristics' Reborn expanded 'Tsuna went to your throat; you allowed him, though you probably didn't know better but allowing anything - or anyone, knowing them or not, excess to your neck is a sign of complete trust' among other things that he wasn't going to mention at this point 'He liked your scent - your _personality_ is a big part of your scent and he accepted that'

'Once he'd taken to your scent Tsunayoshi would have taken your taste but he had already done that early so I suppose he deferred'

'Tsuna skipped to the last procedure' Reborn confirmed and at that point decided to stretch his legs; unused to being knelt like the two Japanese were and needed to get the circulation back into them, one leg being used to prop one of his arms up and the other laid out straight 'Haven't seen Rituals that have had parts skipped, 'shows how powerful Tsuna is'

'Um...' Takeshi looked in-between the two; he had never been dump, purposefully acted so maybe and possibly not the smartest book-wise but the gap in knowledge had never been so large before; all these terms and new ideals - it was giving him a headache 'So, smell, taste... are you sure Tsuna's not planning on eating me?'

There was silence between the two adults as they glanced at each other and Takeshi wondered what he had said this time just as Tsuyoshi chuckled slightly and Reborn snorted 'Irony, Takeshi' his father informed before continuing after a shake of the head 'So, yes it's smell, taste and than it's a compatibility test through touch'

Takeshi noted the dismissal of the topic that he had brought up but ignored it; it probably just wasn't the time yet 'When Tsuna held my hands?'

Reborn nodded 'Really, though it did have a double purpose; the first was was to see if your Flames clashed because you can't have a clan member who isn't in harmony with it's Head and if you accepted his role as, in this case, your... God father...and vice versa' Reborn made a note for himself to research exactly what a "Godfather" was...or did, though it shouldn't matter too much as the Yamamoto's would have to be introduced into the Vongola anyway but for anyone else... .

Takeshi nodded 'What's the second?'

'The second was to bond your Flames together, though what bonding it was I'm not entirely sure; the quality felt...Commutative but it's been awhile since the last time I was trying to evaluator Flame types so I guess I'm out of practice' Tsuyoshi admitted a bit sheepishly, small grin in place.

'Commutatively?' Takeshi asked, not at all disturbed at the prospect of someone tempering with his Flames; Tsuna wasn't the type of person to do something underhanded, besides...Tsuna was his Godfather, whether that was new known or not, what did that matter?

Reborn nodded 'It will give you a sense of each other depending on what kind of Commutative Bonding was used; it'll be stronger for you with the Contract'

'Than after that?' Takeshi inquired with a tilt of his head.

Reborn shrugged 'Imprinting.' the boy merely blinked and Reborn sighed; this kind of conversation was the kind he thought he'd be having with Tsunayoshi a lot later in life 'It's better known for Marriage Bonding or Contracts - and that's usually more...sexually inclined' he said, choosing his words carefully with the raised-human 'It's not so common in Rituals simply because Rituals themselves are not widely used anymore'

'What's ...imprinting...?' Takeshi had a feeling that after all this his head was going to be three sizes bigger; he might have to think about buying a notepad to write some of this done - a large, heavy-duty notepad.

'Imprinting is mainly a demon marking someone as there's' Reborn stated tactfully, shading over the more questionable side the his realm; it was better explained by someone else 'When Tsuna licked you he was Imprinting you as family; as under his protection'

_Licked?..._Takeshi frowned before one of his hands went up automatically to his face, _Oh...Oh! _

'It was a little like adoption in our realm; in the eyes of demons you are now his charge' Tsuyoshi told his son which relieved him and also...made him feel slightly despondent.

'It also means that as his charge, he is responsible for your actions' Reborn added which is what worried him the most about this new arrangement, especially with how many demons are trying to get rid of the new heir; they'd have a prime weakness to use.

'Responsible?' Takeshi repeated innocently.

'It's more than likely that if you should get into trouble that Tsuna will either take on the punishment himself - or get punishment' Reborn elaborated, Takeshi seemed to pale.

'Than why -' Takeshi started, his hands tightening around Tsuna as the blond slept on.

'You can't interrupt a Ritual once it's started' Tsuyoshi answered the unfinished question 'And now that you know... know that you'll be introduced into that world... you need a guardian which will be recognised;

Confusion was rising in Takeshi again 'But I have you, pops...'

Tsuyoshi shook his head 'One that will be recognised' he repeated 'Humans aren't...welcomed into the demon realm, no matter what type of blood you have or who your related to, the Yamamoto's haven't left this realm in...centuries - generations. I wouldn't have any authority there; no power'

'You...don't like the demon realm, do you?' Takeshi asked carefully, face sober and eyes sad as he dragged everything back up for his father.

Tsuyoshi shook his head but he gave his son a small smile 'Demons have done a lot damage but... the demon realm is where this family has come from and I've made some great friends that also aren't human' his eyes fell on the blond 'Tsunayoshi is probably the greatest; he wasn't wrong when he said I nearly killed him when I first met him and I wanted to again more than once while working with him; he can be most...frustrating and his..._family _have a lot to answer for but he was a gift to have known' the smile grew brighter however wistful it was 'Though you'll have your work cut out for you, Takeshi; I had a hard enough time looking after him while co-working with him, I don't know how'll you'll manage with you being his Guardian now'

now _that _was worrying.

'So...handcuffs?' Takeshi suggested.

'The leash would be safer' Tsuyoshi quipped back.

Reborn just looked between the two. He really should be more concerned about this arrangement then he was.

**A/N (29.05.13) -**

Do yo know what I hate about the Copy 'n' Paste? The fact that between every paragraph there's two spaces more than needed so I have to go through the whole thing and delete them.

_so _annoying!

Anyway, new chapter! Yay! Or not...this took a few hours, nearly half a day actually but I hope this was worth it for you, I'm still not sure about all this Godforsaken dialogue but I've got to build it up so I hope that this is okay...

Good job my English exam in writing was dialogue/ monologue since I've had a lot of practice.

So Godfather/ Godson, huh? And before anyone says anything, I did _not _in no way shape or form plan that! It wrote itself! I swear it, it came out of nowhere! Though...I don't totally mind; it could be pretty cute if I manage to write it right... though chances of that are slim.

Sorry if a lot happened in this chapter; I seem to rush things a lot; a massive amount of information all in one go but I am trying so try to bare with me.

Oh! And about the pairings; I know! I know! I mention it nearly every chapter but remember that there's been just a _tiny _bit of a break between every update and because of that I have a lot of chances to think and change my mind and think some more and change it again.

So pairings; is there anything, wonderful, wonderful reviewers that theres _anything _you'd be particularly against? And when I say anything, I mean _anything_. Because I might just do something crazy!

**Tumblr:** ozorawings

**- I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me -**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _Half Breed' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
